Warriors Short Stories
by Tawnyflare
Summary: A bunch of random short stories about warriors. Some are half decent, some aren't decent. Really when I'm in between anything, I'll write these half thought out ideas. They are really random, and stupid, and just really really bad. I guess enjoy.
1. Twister, Grace, and Sky

Sky couldn't remember her past, and she knew she never wanted to go back to it. It could've been an easy life, caring parents and littermates, a warm nest and a full belly. Or, it could of been hard. Fighting for each day, abandoned or abused, and not knowing what it felt to not be hungry.

Either way, she didn't want to return, not when she had everything she ever wanted right by her side, in paws reach.

"Come on, Sky!" Shouted a stormy gray tabby, yanking the calico out of her thoughts. "Birds on the northbound and you're the only one who can catch them in the sky!"

With a quick nod, Sky couldn't help but break out in a smile as she raced to the other cat. Twister, one of her best friends in the whole world, one third of a certain trio that couldn't be stopped. Much like her name, Twister could pull up anything and destroy it without trying. Sky was always glad she never was on the she-cat's bad side, something that many cats haven't survived from.

Laying low next to the tabby, each cat scanned the horizon before locating their target. A small flock of birds that had landed in a clearing. They would have to move fast and each element of the plan raced through each of the she-cats' mind.

Sky could feel Twisters' excitement course through her pelt, and a small twitch of her paw gave her everything she needed to know. Because of the group they joined, they had signs to speak without speaking. The sign was loud and clear, sneak attack.

Sky broke away from her friend, tail tip brushing against each others briefly. Each pawstep was calculated to a point, one wrong move and the whole trio would be punished for it.

The grass was wet under her paws from the morning dew, this would make landing harder but she would make it work, she always did. A few bushes were loosely scattered near the meadow, the perfect place to wait and jump. Clinging to the ground, the grass tickling her white underbelly as Sky slowly moved into the bush. As her striped pelt disappeared into the leafy cover, her tail twitched, a barely visible movement, but clear to the other two.

 _Alright, I'm ready._

Sky made sure her ears weren't sticking out of the bush as she shifted slightly, trying not to make much movement. Eyes glancing across the tree line, searching for her fellow hunters. Twister's grey form was slithering between rocks, trees, and any other cover the tabby could hide behind. A few birds had flew away but six stayed, still searching the ground, pecking it clean of worms and bugs. A pair of feathered, brown and white ears poked out from behind a tree. Yellow eyes glittered in the light and a nervous grin appeared before they all disappeared. Grace, the last part of their trio. A feisty, long haired, himalayan she-cat and self proclaimed leader of the trio. Neither of the other two minded the fluffy cat taking over, Grace had a sister in the group, Fairly, and Song was basically a new mother to her. With the fluffy she-cat in charge, they could move up in the ranks faster and get respect from their older group mates.

Grace moved closer, across from Twister, barely seeable to the birds. Twister was upwind, which could be very bad, but they needed her to be upfront. Twister had the unusual ability to tell when a piece of prey was most vulnerable, with her in front everyone could hit at the perfect time.

Which is now, thought Sky as both Twister and Grace bolted forward. Counting to three, Sky waited as the other two pinned and killed as many as they could. The robins squawked and started to fly away as Sky bolted out of her hiding spot, teeth bared and claws out. The birds took to the air, wings flapping to get to the safety of the trees.

Bunching up her legs, Sky leaped into the air. With practiced movements, she aimed at the flight feathers and wings of the birds. The next moments were a mix of adrenaline clouding her brain with instinct controlling her paws. Feathers clouded her eyes and fear scents her nose as she wrapped her jaws around a bird's neck. With a crack and a final slash of her paw, Sky fell to the ground. Landing carefully on the wet ground, the calico took in the scene around. Puffing out her white chest at seeing all the birds on the ground. Grace jumped happily into the air, grinning like a mouse-brain.

"Wow! Look at us!" Grace purred motioning with her tail behind her. Twister smiled and bumped playfully into Grace. Sky purred and trotted over to them.

"They'll have to be impressed!" She added, taking a robin into her mouth. It tasted great, like all prey she ate these days. Prey she hunted with cat as close as kin, prey she caught and worked for. Not daring to take a bite, the three took two birds into their mouths and walked side by side, pelts brushing and tails high in the air.

What a sight they were. Each walking different, each holding the birds different, each different. The calico, holding the robins by their tail feathers, walking in jumps, skips, and random sports. The himalayan, holding her birds by the wings, taking long strides and walking half a step in front of the others. The tabby, holding the birds neatly by their necks and walking in easy, perfect steps.

Different past. Different breeds. Different skills.

The very best of friends.

In moments like this, Sky threw everything to the wind. The past, the future, only the present stay rooted in her mind. This is where she belonged, and this is where she would stay.


	2. Shocking

**I just want to say, thanks for all the positive support. I didn't think that my stupid little one-shots would of gotten at least two people to enjoy them. Thanks for that, it means a lot! This one was an audition piece and it's okay, hope you enjoy it a little!**

A chilling wind swept over the Windclan camp as a pale grey muzzle stuck itself out of the nursery. Yellow eyes followed it, scanning the dark, grey sky for any sign of rain. A fat raindrop slid down the wall and hit the queen square on the nose. The pale cat shook her head before disappearing back inside. A small mew was heard from inside the den.

"Can we go outside, Defrost?", it asked, mewls of agreement followed, begging to leave the den.

"For StarClan's sake! Take these little noise monsters out there! They've stomping all over the nursery like badgers and shredded my nest to pieces!", growled an annoyed but young voice. A small sigh followed and then even more news before a reply came.

"I guess, but as soon as it starts to rain your tails better be back in here!", hissed Defrost in an amused tone.

The excited mewls and yowls got louder and louder as five kits tumbled and pushed out of the nursery. They began squealing loudly the games they wanted to play before the rain came again, forcing five overly excited kits back into a nursery with three grumpy and tired queens.

"Let's play mouse!"

"No! Moss Ball!"

"We played that before it rained!"

"Yeah! And you cheated Palekit!"

"I'll show you Mousekit!" A light grey she-cat tackled her denmate, a fuzzy, brown she-cat. They tumbled over each other and the wet ground, batting each other each their tiny paws.

Dew Frost purred as she watched her kits get their energy, turning a blind eye to their muddy pelts. The plump queen laid down, shifting to get comfortable on the slightly hard moor top.

Scanning the camp, the grey cat noticed that almost no warriors or apprentices had exited their dens. A patrol had been sent out before, but ThunderClan hadn't stuck their noses out of their dens like any sensible cats. Dew Frost sighed as thunder roared softly from the north and the queen knew it was almost time to go back into that StarClan forsaken small den. She could already hear the kits complaining about the rain and feel their tiny paws running over her.

"I say when they say they want to go outside they go outside.", mumbled Brownbush. The dark brown queen flopped down next to Dewfrost. The pale cat licked her friends' ears, purring in agreement. "It's either that or have Dawnchaser toss them out by their tails!"

Dewfrost purred, the young queen had recently joined the nursery. Barely more than a young warrior, the pale yellow she-cat acted like an old nursery queen with the way she threaten the kits. The tom she chose to father her kits was an odd one and Dewfrost hardly approved.

Before she could think anymore on the matter

Before Dewfrost could think anymore a sneeze grabbed her attention and pulled herself out of her thoughts. Palekit, who had broken away from Mousekit, had a shocked expression on her face. Dewfrost got to her paws quickly, watching her kit with slanted eyes. She was not one to rush into anything, especially over one small sneeze. A few heartbeats went by before another sneeze went through the small kit.

Without another second, Dewfrost walked sternly over to her kit. Lightly grabbing the small cat by her scuff, despite the kits' whining. Marching over to the medicine cat's' den. Palekit squirmed and complained in her tight grip.

"Dewfrost!", she meowed angrily, turning her body quickly to the side, Dewfrosts' grip still strong.

"Hush!", she mewed placing Palekit on the ground, wrapping her tail around her to prevent Palekit from escaping. "You'll thank me when you're still here and not in StarClan!" Palekit mumbled something about overreacting as she was pushed into the den by her mother.

Dewfrost wrinkled her nose at the musky smell of herbs, a major difference from the sharp smell of rain outside. Everything in the den felt cozy and safe to the old queen. The smallness of the walls and everlasting smell of herbs was something Dewfrost could always count on.

"Birchjumper?", Dewfrost asked the peaceful darkness. The smell of rabbit still lingered in the air. Someone must of brought it for him before the storm.

Palekit began to sniff around the den, poking her muzzle. Dewfrost whipped her head around to glare at Palekit, giving her a "don't you dare eat anything" look. The grey queen tried to find the medicine cat's' scent among the herbs. Looking around the den, Dewfrost padded over to his nest. Feeling it with her paws, it was cold. He must be somewhere...

A screech from Palekit made Dewfrost forget everything she was doing. Rushing over to the kit, she spun around for anything that could hurt her daughter. The kit pressed herself into Dewfrost's side, wailing loudly.

The scent of Birchjumper was overwhelming, mixed with the scent of death. Dewfrost took a step forward, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever frightened her kit so.

Instead of feeling the cool ground of the den beneath her pads cold, soft fur. A shock like lightning went through her body as she jumped back. Scrambling back over, the cat slipped on loose herbs near whatever she stepped on.

Palekit wailed again and turn tail out of the nursery, wailing and crying loudly. Dewfrost looked to watch her go, Brownbush will help her. The old queen moved forward, suspicious of what laid ahead. Carefully, she crept forward, making sure that she placed her paws accordingly to not step on the furry thing before.

A quick glance down, and Dewfrost froze. Her eyes went wide at the sight before her. Birchjumper, on the floor with herbs scattered around him, dead

Dewfrost sucked in a breath, unable to speak, move, think. All she could do was see the terror before he. A matted, ragged, brown pelt, not the usual clean and tidy fur. Birchjumpers' yellow eyes, usual full of life and wisdom, glazed over and sickly pale. His dark brown paw had one leaf under it, his claws unsheltered so far it looked painful. Birchjumper had his jaws twisted in a gruesome look if pain, like he tried to scream out before he...died.

The coziness and safety of the den now seemed suffocating and like anything was behind her, making her fur prickle and Dewfrost looked behind her.

Numbly, Dewfrost leaned done, grabbing Birchjumper by his scuff. Her paws felt like they weren't hers, like she was a ghost and StarClan was controlling her. Birchjumpers' scent filled her nose as she carefully brought him into the clearing. Murmurs from her clanmates surprised her and the grey cat looked up. Many worried cats stood around the medicine cat's' den, Goldenstar among them. Dewfrost was dimly aware that he stuck his nose out of his den, but the thought soon flickered away as she placed the body down. The queen looked at her clanmates, sorrow deep in her eyes.

 **-o-**

Goldenstar hadn't planned on leaving his den. The rain made his perfect, golden pelt to messy and fluffy for his liking. Only Branchleaper, his almost-as-perfect-as-him deputy, got him from his den. He had heard the squealing of a kit, Palekit he thought, but assumed it was just some kit game. He was always the best at those...

Goldenstar shook his head, trying to keep his vain thoughts at bay. His medicine cat was dead and he had a whole clan of cats to calm. He looked around, the warriors all bowed their heads, apprentices stood next to their mentors, confusement and sadness darkening their gazes. Queens pulled the kits closer to them. Goldenstars' eyes softened at the look at them, too young to understand the weight of death.

"What do we do?", a simple question asked by an old cat. Goldenstar looked over at Queitstep. A frail, black and white she-cat, only a few pawsteps from StarClan, but a wise cat.

"I-I I...", replied Goldenstar, dipping his head. How do I figure this out? He thought numbly, looking around. The young pale orange tom had just been appointed leader, Duskstar the past leader was still fresh in everyone's mind. Goldenstar didn't know what to do!

The orange cat shuffled from his paws and twisted his tail nervously in the air. He was the best at everything he did! Everyone was always telling him how great he was! At least, during the parts he listened to. He could figure this out easily! Goldenstar was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't noticed Branchleaper come up behind him.

"Goldenstar.", she mewed seriously. "How are we going to deal with this? The clan needs a new medicine cat as soon as possible and how did Birchjumper die?"

Goldenstar looked the serious she-cat over. Seriousness and sadness had shaken her, taken two sides of her at once. She had an aura of importance as she talked to the leader, trying to set the clan back onto success. Her yellow eyes through, deepened with sorrow. Birchjumper was her brother, it must be horrible to lose a littermate. Goldenstar wouldn't know, be was an only kit.

Still, Goldenstar felt sorry, and being the great leader and friend he was, he would figure it out for her!

The tom pressed his muzzle to her cheek, and dashed off proudly to the High Ledge, where he would address the clan. Hiding behind it, he gave himself a quick groom, making sure his pale fur shown.

When he finally jumped onto the ledge, the clan had dragged Birchjumper into the center of the clearing. They began to smooth down his pelt while the queens brought heather and rosemary. The elders busied the kits with stories and tail chasing.

Goldenstar was proud of his clan, being able to power through such a situation. Of course, he thought fondly. It's because I'm such a great leader! The cats kept their attention on what their doing, not giving attention to the cat on the ledge. Goldenstar inched onto a better spot, the sun hit him better, making him shine. The vain tom knew which spots were best, Branchleaper helped him before.

"All cats! Come beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!", Goldenstar yowled. The warriors didn't come right away, finishing preparing the dead cat for his final night.

Goldenstar waited for them, he was such a patient leader. He purred at his own apart wonderfulness. Soon, Windclan gathered below his paws. They all looked up with him the same way as always. The senior warriors always would roll their eyes, the younger warriors and apprentices would whisper, Goldenstar never knew what but it was about but the glares in his direction could be bad. Of course not! Everyone loved him, the great Goldenstar! The kits loved him through! They would happily run over to him and tell him how wonderful he is! Goldenstar pretend, once again, that the elders would openly complain about him. Saying he was too vain or whatever. He wasn't vain if he was amazing!

Pushing the thought aside, he looked around at all the cats. Puffing out his big chest he opened his mouth to speak "Windclan! We are facing a troubling time!"

The clan muttered beneath him, a jumble of "Now he notices" and "Surprised he isn't to full of himself to notice."

Goldenstar brushed the comments off, he didn't care what they had to say since he was always right.

"Our medicine cat is dead and nobody knows how." Goldenstar yowled, his clam agreeing with him. What a bunch of rabbit brains! Didn't they know already? It was the most obvious thing ever. "Lucky, I! Know who did it!"

Surprise rippled through the camp, alarmed looks were exchanged. Every cat's claws slid out, the kits already playing a game about it. Branchleaper stepped forward, confusement on her face.

"Who? Tell me who killed my brother!" She demanded. Goldenstar cocked his head to the side, surprised. Odd. Usually she was quiet and never raised her voice at him. The leader waited a few seconds, for suspense.

"Leafspots!" The black and white tom looked at him in surprise. Worry edged his gaze. He got caught! Goldenstar thought. I'm the best!

 **-o-**

Leafspots felt Dawnrunner press into his side as worry filled him. Every cat in the clan turned towards him and he wanted nothing more than to hide in his fur. Embarrassment filled his chest and he flicked an ear in worry.

"How do you know, Goldenstar?" Asked Brownbush, looking over at the two young cats. The obnoxious, vain, useless, stupid, mouse-brained leader puffed at his stupid chest like he was leader of everything. Leafspots wanted nothing more than to rip his stupid pelt to pieces.

"A border patrol went out before the storm, and caught a rabbit. Leafspots brought that very rabbit to Birchjumper and now he's dead.", the pale orange and yellow tabby glared at Leafspots. "Guilty as charged!"

The tom glared back, a challenge raising in his throat. He bit it back and swallowed it, tasting like bile. The pale tom jumped down from his ledge and stalked up to the black tom.

"Makes sense coming from a ThunderClan cat!" Goldenstar spat. Leafspots couldn't fight the hiss that followed. Lashing his tail, he felt Dawnrunner put hers over it. Dawnrunner. She alone was why he left his birth clan. He had worked endlessly to give all he could to WindClan. Dawn patrols, not eating everyday, doing apprentice duties. Was it all for nothing to be tagged as a murder? He did nothing wrong! Nothing! Leafspots looked at his mate for support, glad to see her teeth bared.

Goldenstar was about to speak again when Heathertuft walked in front of him. The she-cat hissed at the leader and swatted his nose. The tom backed away, acting like his nose was cut off.

"You rabbit-brain!", she hissed. Leafspots stared in amazement. His...clanmate...stood up for him? "Where's your proof?"

Goldenstar looked at Heathertuft, confusement clear on his face. Did this mouse-brain really think nobody would stand up to him? Was he really THAT vain that he thinks he can do whatever he wants?

"The rabbit smelled like ThunderClan! Like him!", Leafspots could hear him attempt to growl but the look Heathertuft gave him cut it off short.

"The patrol went to ShadowClan border you fluff-brain and Leafspots wasn't even in the patrol!", Heathertuft hissed in an amused tone.

"And you didn't even walk into the medicine cat's' den!", Branchleaper added, standing up and walking over. She flanked Leafspots as pride filled him. "Your argument is useless! You didn't even arrange the patrols, I did!"

Goldenstar flinched at the older she-cat's words. Struggling for words but only coming up with gibberish, the leader looked pathetic for the first time Leafspots seen him.

"I've been too busy!", he said quickly like he may lose his excuse.

"Yeah, grooming your own pelt!", shot Hoppingbird. The tom and many others had gathered around their leader, hissing agreements and adding on more insults.

"He could've used a different rabbit!", tried Goldenstar, holding onto his failing argument as tightly as possible.

"I brought that rabbit to Birchjumper myself!", piped up a squeaky voice. Shadepaw had spoken, proudly over his first catch. Barely an apprentice for a moon, and he caught a rabbit that size. Leafspots slightly congratulated him.

"And how could he? He was in the nursery all day bringing me to my wits end!", continued Brownbush, Dewfrost, Dawnrunner, and all five kits agreed.

"I gave him the day off for all the work he does!", finished Branchleaper taking one pawstep closer.

Goldenstar looked like a shell of his former self. His pelt didn't gleam anymore, his eyes not as bright and egotistical, and hunched over. Leafspots smirked at his appearance, standing proudly among those he could call clanmates. Dawnrunner stood prouder next to him, both their tails intertwined.

"How...why did you let him off! That's my duty! I'm leader!" Goldenstar half whined and growled.

Branchleaper took another step forward, anger coursing through her eyes. Leafspots took a step back, not wanting to get in the way of the deputy. Her fur was fluffed out, hackles raised, eyes slanted, teeth barred.

"Then maybe you should act like it!", hissed Branchleaper as she and the so-called-leader of Windclan circled each other. "You have done nothing since you became leader! You have sat on your tail and bossed everyone around! You haven't been on any patrols, hunting or border! You act like you're too good for us! Our medicine cat is dead and all you do is immediately put the blame on someone! We should be solving the problem instead of doing this!"

Goldenstar looked terrified, like a kit being scolded by an elder. All cats circled him, pressing on him from all sides. A leader, being surrounded by his followers, forced into such a position.

"Leafspots may be ThunderClan, but he does more than you do around here. He's as WindClan as you are, more then you are."

Leafspots was shocked, excited, scared, confused, and a little damp from the hole in the warriors den. A member of WindClan? Was that what Branchleaper said? He looked around, the other cats nodding in agreement. Dawnrunner purred and nuzzled him happily.

"Our kits will have a WindClan warrior as their father", she purred. Leafspots felt numb but returned her nuzzle, happy he was with her.

"He can't be! Not as long as I'm leader!", Goldenstar mewed strongly, trying to get his authority back.

"Then I guess we need a new leader", Skippingbird mewed. Every cat looked at Branchleaper and the message was clear. She turned on her paws and started to march to the exit of camp. The message was clear and all cats followed.

Goldenstar got an escort out of the camp, through the moorlands, then right where the twoleg dens started. He looked shocked, like he just learned he was being exiled.

"You can't do this to me! I'm leader!", but it was obvious nobody cares what he could say. Branchleaper stepped aside, making room for him to pass. When he wouldn't move, the cats pressed him, poking him with their claws to get him to move. Leafspots got the pleasure of scratching the vain tom on the shoulder, that sent him running through the gap. Before he could say another word, the gap closed.

"Leave, before you embarrassed yourself further", Branchleaper warned. Goldenstar wasn't thick-headed enough to argue with his past deputy. He tried to leave with dignity, but tripped over a stone. The vain loner never looked back.

The clan turned to Branchleaper, ready for orders. She gave a brisk nod and looked down at the kits who trying to get a good look at everything.

"Each warrior, take a kit and watch them. Skippingbird, Heathertuft, Songflight, tell the clans what happened but leave out Birchjumper. When you get to RiverClan, tell them everything. I believe that Willowstep retried, he can help train our new medicine cat. Leafspots, bring Dawnrunner home, her kits are due soon..."

The air filled with Branchleaper's voice and cats scrambling to their duties. WindClan was getting on the right way again. Leafspots was proud to be part of it.


	3. Am I Loyal Now?

"BLUEFUR!" Screeched Snowfur as her sister stood defenseless on the Thunderpath. The ShadowClan warriors were gone! Why did she have to be so foolish and NOT demanded to chase them off even further? Bluefur was hit hard by the monsters with a sickening crunch. The white warrior flinched at the sound, going back a paw step. The monster drove away fast, as if it was satisfied of its kill. Her sister's silvery grey fur flashed through her vision, landing on a crippled mess only a few tail lengths away.

She hissed at the other cats sheltering on the opposite side of the horrid smelling path. Their eyes shone with pity before slipping into the shadows of their territory. Snowfur would get her revenge someday, images of clawing their pelts off flashed through her eyes, but she her sister needed her. Dashing over to her, Snowfur stared in shock and horror at what her sister looked like.

Grey fur matted across many limbs crooked and broken. Her muzzle was smashed cruelly into her face. Her once bright blue eyes were dull as they fixed on the cat in front of her. Snowfur wrapped her tail around her sister's, as the two stared a glance. Bluefur coughed, blood darkening the ground below her mouth.

"Am I loyal now?" She asked. A legitimate question with just a bit of sarcasm that made Snowfur's heart hurt. This wouldn't have happened if she didn't question her sister's loyally. One stupid RiverClan cat wasn't worth her sister's life! Why did she have to want to chase them off?

"Bluefur...you were always loyal…." Snowfur whispered, as she put her muzzle right next to Bluefur, her hot shallow breathes on her own. With a shaky gasp, Snowfur felt a something she would never be able to put in words or forget: her sister's last breath. It bathed her muzzle sickly, warm and soft almost.

Snowfur didn't know how to feel in that moment, that one moment. Every emotion rushed towards her all at once, nothing clear at all. The world blurred and seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer the more Bluefur death sunk in. Her legs and paws felt numb, shaking with everything she felt. Anger and sadness coursed and fought through her veins, trying to control who she would react to the situation. Part of her tugged to find that Riverclan warrior and rip him to shreds, if he didn't trustpass on their territory, this wouldn't have happened. Another part tugged to go back to camp, press herself into Thistleclaw's fur and breath in the scent of Whitekit. Even though she never would or wanted to admit it, but Snowfur was happy in a twisted way that her sister was gone. Without her, she could love Thistleclaw in peace without Bluefur's ever hating and judging gaze glaring into her pelt. Just thinking of that made Snowfur feel a bit better but crushing grief pushed it away from her mind.

"Bluefur….I'm so sorry." She whispered, a small part of her wishing that her sister could hear her from Starclan.

She should've gone back to camp the second it happened, cats would be waiting for her and they didn't need to freak out more than they already will over the death of a warrior. Whitekit would be waiting and Thistleclaw never trusted Bluefur, he would soon be starting a ruckus over it all. Despite the many reasons, Snowfur decided to grieve alone, there, by the Thunderpath, with her only littermate. She had wrapped herself around the other she-cat like Moonflower used to do, their tails were still intertwined through it all. Pushing her muzzle next to Bluefur, she felt the warmth of her fur slowly fade from her body.

"Snowfur!" Cried a startled and worried voice. It shook the white she-cat out of her sleep, a sleep she didn't know she had fallen in. Soft, warm fur touched hers and a for a second, she thought it was Bluefur's. Was it all a dream? Had she merely dreamed of it while Bluefur had been out hunting or patrolling? The cold fur next to her own was enough to tell her the fantasy wasn't true. Bluefur was still dead and the world kept going, she would just have to go with it.

"Whitekit has been worried sick! We were afraid you were killed!" Thistleclaw voice reassured her in this moment as she blinked open her eyes. A chill wafted through the air, it must be later now. How long had she been out here? Bluefur's twisted form in front of her frightened her more than it had before and she ripped herself away, pressing herself into the warm, muscles form of Thistleclaw. No dream, only reality.

He confronted her, wrapping his tail around her while their classmates stared and spoke in shocked whispers about the cat in front of them. Snowfur tuned them out, focusing on Thistleclaw heartbeat to steady her. She needed him most of all now, more than before. The tom licked her black ears confronting, and she felt the fur alongside her back fall and she let out a shaky purr.

"She had so much life left." "I thought she would be the new deputy since Tawnyspots seems to be getting old."

The words around her meant nothing as her clanmates placed Bluefur on their backs and started to march dead quiet back to camp. Nobody mewed a single word, not even Thistleclaw who focused everything on his mate to confront her. He was a good cat, Snowfur always knew that. Couldn't Bluefur see him now? Helping her sister move on and continue life?

They reached camp and a gasp went among all their clanmates, all at once. Sunstar looked down in shock and horror from the Highrock. He had treated Bluefur like his daughter, must be hard for him. He had never given any of that attention to Snowfur, but she had Thistleclaw and this wasn't the time to get angry. The cats placed Bluefur in the middle of the clearing, trying to arrange her to make it look as if she was just asleep. _Like Moonflower._ Thought Snowfur, the image of her dead mother looking close to identical with the one of her sister. Stormtail looked solum from where he sat in front of the warriors den. Her father just bowed his head in grief, seemly not steeping a pawstep over to his daughter, live or dead. Goosefeather was worse than that, in fact, Snowfur couldn't think of anything that was more frignething.

"No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He screeched as he whipped his tail back and forth, growing at anyone who dared to come close to him. His eyes slanted as they met Snowfur's and he charged forward. "You! Youuu! Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Thistleclaw growled angrily and went into a defensive crouch. "Show some respect you flea-pelt! Snowfur needs space!"

"Shut rabbit-brain!" Goosefeather growled, raking his claws across Thistleclaw nose. The other tom stood shocked and denial that the old medicine cat could of even ruffled his fur. Goosefeather's gaze was hard and dark as he focused on Snowfur again. "She was important! She was going to lessen the blow that is about to hit Thunderclan! You mouse-brain!" Snowfur backed away, afraid that he would lash at her again. She had felt enough pain today and wasn't eager to let the medicine cat make her feel worse.

"It's not my fault she ran into the road!" She defended her. _Yes it is. I wanted to chase the cats, they crossed the road. Bluefur only crossed because she tried to prove herself to me. This is all my fault._

"Don't talk to me like that!" He replied, his teeth bared. "You know what you did and I hope it stays on your shoulders and weighs you down for the rest of your life!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Growled Thistleclaw, stepping in front of Snowfur. "Go away you crazy old bat! Nobody did anything to make Bluefur die! She wasn't controllable, if we're to blame anyone, it's Bluefur!"

Snowfur felt reassurance in what Thistleclaw said, wrapping herself in that lie and trying to believe it was true. He growled one last time at Goosefeather before turning back to Snowfur, giving her a look of compassion and love. He toughed their muzzles together to reassure her. She let herself enjoy this one moment, breathing in his scent.

"Come, Whitekit has been missing you." He said softly and the two made their way to the nursery.

"Thistleclaw will be the new deputy of Thunderclan. May you help lead the clan with your strength and courage for many moons." It had been a while since Bluefur's death and Snowfur could begin to feel herself heal again. Thistleclaw purred happily and licked Snowfur's check after his announcements.

"First Whitestorm becoming a warrior, then our announcement of our new litter, and now this!" He purred, placing his tail over Snowfur's. "Everything seems to be turning around." Snowfur purred back, happy for her mate's success as well as the kits that were growing inside her. Barely a moon to go and then they would have even more kits to call their own. Whitestorm had become a strong warrior, proud, determined, and caring like his mother. Thistleclaw had pushed him hard but Snowfur had always been there to comfort him in his down time, making him the perfect warrior.

He walked over now, pride in his eyes for his father. His white pelt shined in the light, blue eyes filled with warmth. _Do you see us now Bluefur?_ She thought and wished, perhaps her sister was happy with how the clan had turned out. Tigerclaw followed Whitestorm over, grinning like mad. The powerful tabby's muscles rippled as he lightly nudged Thistleclaw with his shoulder.

"Congrats!" He said. "You were the perfect choice through!"

"Yeah, deputy!" Whitestorm added as he stood by Snowfur.

"Thank you, both of you." Thistleclaw responded with his head bowed. "I believe it's time that Thunderclan became the most feared clan in the forest."

Three days later, Snowfur laid down in her nest with two squirming bodies next to her. She had just gave birth to two beautiful little kits, two she-cats. They suckled lightly and Snowfur couldn't feel prouder. Thistleclaw was doing a great job at deputy, Sunning rocks theirs for know. Riverclan hadn't stepped a paw on the territory yet. It seemed Snowfur could get back to normal. Thistleclaw shoved his way in the nursery, much to the protest of the other queens, and looked down at his kits.

"Their beautiful." He whispered, licking their heads.

"Two she-cats." Featherwhisker said before slipping out of the den. "I'll leave you two alone."

"What should we name them?" Asked Snowfur, yawning big.

"How about Sharpkit for this one?" He pointed his muzzle down at the one on the left, that looked almost just like him. Grey patches went across their tiny pelt with fur as fluffy as his own. Snowfur purred and nodded.

"Perfect, she'll be just as strong as you." Snowfur agreed, looking down at the other kit. Pale grey fur, like Bluefur. Almost identically. "Bluekit, if that's okay.:

"The perfect way to honor her." Thistleclaw responded and lightly licked down Bluekit's flank. Snowfur smiled and layed her head down next to her new kits, falling into a peaceful sleep.

"FIRE ALONE CAN SAVE OUR CLAN!" Screeched Goosefeather so loud that Snowfur bolted out of the nursery, still half asleep. Whitestorm said he would watch the kits as they explored the camp, giving them badger rides and letting them chase his tail also included. Snowfur was glad, happy to finally get some sleep, but Goosefeather's yelling woke her up faster than a badger attack.

Bluekit and Sharpkit were huddled next to her Whitestorm as he protectively wrapped his tail around them. Goosefeather was staring right at Bluekit who looked at him as if he was a badger. Snowfur rushed over there, ready to claw off his fur while Featherwhisker tried to claim the old cat down.

"What was that?" She growled. "Are you trying to kill them?"

Goosefeather just stared at her, looking just as cross as the day she came home with Bluefur dead. "Just be glad your mistake is being covered up." He snapped, pushing away Featherwhisker who quickly apologized.

Snowfur ran to her kits, taking Whitestorm's place. She licked them to confront them as they curled into her side, tumbling hard. Whispering sweet confronts to them, Whitestorm started to explain what happened.

"They were playing clan leader outside the medicine cat's den, just normal kit things. Tigerclaw came over and started to play along to get good with them, you know how he wants one for an apprentice. Anyway, right when Bluekit attacked him, Goosefeather just freaked out. I swear to Starclan that's all that happened." Whitestorm was clearly worried and just as shaken as everyone else.

"It's okay Whitestorm, they're okay." Replied Snowfur, not being able to shake the feeling of what Goosefeather said.

"Your warrior name will be Blueflame, you clanmates welcomes you both as full members of Thunderclan as you continue to make us stronger!" Thistlestar said proudly. He had become leader only a moon ago, making Whitestorm his deputy. Tigerclaw was no doubt mad, but it all worked out in the end. Whitestorm was bit more level headed than Tigerclaw and Thistlestar no doubt trusted his son more than his apprentice. The clan cheered the new names of it's warriors.

"Sharpthorn! Blueflame! Sharpthorn! Blueflame!" The clan cheered loudly, filling Snowfur with pride in her daugthers. They had become strong warriors, something that she couldn't be prouder of. Whitestorm cheered loudly, and Snowfur tried to yowl it loud enough for Bluefur to hear. She must be proud now, she had to be. Over the past seasons, Snowfur heard nothing from Bluefur in Starclan, no visits or whispers. She began to doubt that her sister was watching over her at all, maybe she hated Snowfur for what she had done. Still through, whenever she saw Blueflame catch a squirrel or blow off the moves made by Redpaw, made her think of her sister finding. Speaking of the young apprentice, he was chatting with Blueflame happily, his affections clear. Snowfur purred at the sight and hoped that her daughter wouldn't follow in her sister's pawsteps that way.

Thistlestar had changed since becoming leader. The power went to his head and he turned away from his family. He had surrounded himself with cats who agreed with him instead of those who tried to help him. Aiding with Shadowclan was when Snowfur finally noticed this. He wasn't in this position for serving his clan, but for the clan to serve him. When she confronted him about it, he had dismissed her like she was just another warrior. When the Riverclan fight had begun, they were little cats left. With Shadowclan on their side, they had pushed the fishing cats out their territory and now were simply doing nothing. Windclan was next, Shadowclan and enough bones to pick with them.

Only Sharpthron remained in the clan, Whitestorm and Blueflame fleeing with the others, sheltering down in Windclan to prepare for the bloody war that would soon start. Snowfur feared her daughter had turned for the worse, becoming more like Thistlestar then any cat wanted. Bluefur wasn't proud, most likely disgusted and angry. Starclan didn't speak. The clans were a mess, and Snowfur knew it was all her fault. Bluefur was desired for this, to stop this no doubt. She would of saved them from all this death and war. Maybe Snowfur should of died on the Thunderpath that day instead, at least she could've died knowing that This Sister loved her, instead of how she would now.

A yowl outside of camp made her poke her head out of the den. Properly a new Thistlestar or news. More yowls filled the air then cat scent everywhere. Moor scent, fish scent, and...her kits? Fur exploded into the Thunderclan cats, claws and teeth flashed in the light as they jumped the other cats. A flash of pale grey caught her eye and Snowfur knew who it was, Bluefur. Wait no, Blueflame.

The she-cat charged into battle just like her sister did. Ignoring all the other cats, she threw herself at Thistlestar, no doubt the one she had planned to kill. She was going to kill her father, and Snowfur was going to watch. Redtail was at her side and he jumped Tigerclaw from stopping BLueflame from her plan. Windclan cats darted around with Riverclan, slashing, biting, kicking, fighting. An attack, planned clearing.

A big Riverclan cat appeared in front of her, rouge scent mixing with the fish smell and Snowfur felt fear crawl in her pelt. A flash of white appeared, and Whitestorm was at her side. He shouted something she couldn't hear over the blood pounding in her ears. He escorted her out of the battle, she looked behind her to see Blueflame giving the killing bite to a horrid leader, ripping open his belly.

Snowfur suddenly got it. Blueflame, Bluefur, they were the same. Blueflame was the fire that save the clan, like the produced before her. Bluefur was brought back to do what she had to finish.

It had come full circle and Snowfur felt relief.

 **Yeah, random writing thing out of the blue. I'm in Alterclan on the Warriors Amino..so this was one of my assignments. It was What if Bluefur died instead of Snowfur? It was kind of rushed since I had to get it done within a few hours so it's not my best work. Just thought I should share it with you guys.**


	4. Ivy Chokes

Ivypool crept through the bracken and brambles, making sure neither of them touched her pelt. Her paws were treading lightly across the soft ground of Thunderclan territory, tracking a scent that she knew since birth. The overcast sky was above her, matching the still mood she felt. Everything had to be pierced in this moment, nothing could go wrong it could ruin everything she was planning. Continuing her steady pace, Ivypool continued to follow the scent of Jayfeather and fox.

The Dark Forest had called upon her, asked her, chose her, to do the most important part of their quest for the forest. Kill the three, each one. Tricking what made them special and ridding the world of them. Starclan would be in ruins when the cats they sent to fight off the Dark Forest were gone. That's when the Dark Forest would attack, swiping their judgement and justice through the clans. They needed and deserved it. Nothing in the clans were right anymore, just thinking about it made Ivypool hiss.

Three cats having powers, only three cats. Why should they be the only 'special ones'. Weren't they raised to know that all cats were important to their clan? Why should three be better than others? And why should the three only be in ONE clan instead of three? Or four cats instead, one for each clan? Just showed how unfair Starclan was, only caring about previous Firestar. Tigerstar had taught Ivypool how to really feel about her wise leader, he was just Starclan's kittypet, he didn't do anything for himself. The past leader of Shadowclan had confused Ivypool about how he talked about how horrible her clan was, but soon it opened her eyes.

Thunderclan tried to be the only clan, forcing all the others to follow their rules of peace. Cats are cats and will act like such, not like mice and rabbits who hide in the bushes. Firestar pushed for this, making other cats listen to his ideas. Unfair! Unjust! He didn't know what went on with the other clans! Borders were borders and he can't change that. It sickened Ivypool that she was related to that piece of mouse-dung.

She neared her target, his pelt flashing between the tree trunks. The blind cat was searching for herbs, in a spot that had recently been overrun with two foxes. Their scent was heavy in the air still, making it hard to detect one smell from another which was just want Ivypool needed. Pushing herself even further into the ground, she carefully pulled herself forward, keeping her tail curled next to her side. Flattening her ears, she remembered what the Dark Forest reminded her off, don't think. Don't think about killing him since he'll sense it with his combat the hunting urges in her, she pretended to be stalking a bird that wasn't there.

The image of feathers filled her mind as she snuck closer and closer to her prey. No wind pushed her scent towards him, and he hardly noticed. Jayfeather's gaze was set downard as he stripped the leaves off a root of some sort. Ivypool halted the fact she was staring at him and went back to imagining prey. Nothing of the Dark Forest and her loyalty to them could be seen anywhere in her thoughts, she must seem like a normal, every day, warrior. A cat that was below Jayfeather and normal, not special. Something she would never be. The tom looked up suddenly like he smelled something and the she-cat in the bushes stiffened. Neither made move, as a wind drifted between them. One of Jayfeather's ears twitched and his blind gaze slanted. He suspected something was up and Ivypool could tell, even though she was still many fox-lengths away.

"Ivypool, I didn't know you were hunting over here." He replied sternly. Ivypool halted the relief she felt and instead growled in impatience.

"It's hard to when cats point out right where you're trying to hunt." She growled crossly, going to her full height. Her legs were cramping up in the pose she had for so long it was almost a relief. They will be a relief when the cat in front of her is dead at her paws, thought to be killed by a fox in the territory.

"I don't scent any prey, nor hear any." He replied, keeping his distance from his clanmate. He doesn't trust her, this wasn't good. Ivypool took matters into her own paws and went forward. Jayfeather was trying to play it off like she was, making it seem like he didn't know what they both knew. _That's the thing Jayfeather, I'm not your brother and you're not my sister, we are dealing with a battle of wits. One that I'll win._ Thought Ivypool. The distance closed between them and soon they were two tail lengths away, each pair of eyes glaring into the other.

"Maybe it's because of all that herb scent you inhale every day." Ivypool said, her ear twitched in force casualty. Jayfeather just stared, unblinking.

"Maybe you shouldn't be stalking in the bushes so close to your clanmates." He responded. "Maybe you should face them head on."

Ivypool was none the least surprised. She thought she had been planning everything right, focusing on hunting instead of Jayfeather. No doubt he felt that, but nothing gave it away his look still emotionless.

"I've walked in your dreams and seen the scars you wake up with." He confirmed. "You have gotten yourself very deep. Talking to Tigerstar and training under him, what were you thinking?"

Ivypool outright hissed at him, not changing her position. How dare he walk in her private dreams! That was one of the most rude things she could think of, another tally on her list of why Starclan didn't care about other cats, it was growing fast. "I was thinking about how unfair everything is. Why three cats with powers? Why do you get the powers? Why doesn't another cat?"

"I never asked for this." He responded. "It seems easy but a power is a curse."

"Easy for you to say! Everything has been given to you, written in the stars! All you have to do is play along!" Ivypool growled, getting ready to attack the medicine cat.

"Easy? Do you think it's easy to try to deal with Starclan's demands and deal with the mouse brains in this clan! Everyone acts like kits and so are you! Stop acting like you didn't get your pick of the fresh-kill pile and be a warrior like you're suppose to be!" He growled, barking in a way.

"It's about to be a lot harder for you." Response Ivypool, his word chose pushing her over the edge. His last words were cut short with a yowl as the silver cat jumped him. He thrashed below him but her training, both Thunderclan and Dark Forest, overpowered him easily. She sank her jaws into his neck and met the warm blood there. With a jerk, she ripped the skin and the crunch of bone below made excitement run through her. The medicine cat fell limp below her and Ivypool stepped off of him, smirked. One down, two to go. She stalked away, covering the scene inasmuch fox scent as possible. Luckily, the scent was so thick still she could easily pass off as passing a few days before on the patrol to get rid of the fox. Everything was working out well, the Dark Forest would be pleased. As she walked to the lake to clean herself off, she felt a presence she knew well, the Dark Forest was there with her. Whispering in her ears a congratulations and advice for the next one. Ivypool was sure to use it.

"I'm sorry you lost Jayfeather, two littermates can't be easy to deal with." Lionblaze looked at her, anger and hatred spinning in his gaze. Perhaps he knew what had happened? It would be like Starclan to continue to but into the affairs of living cats. The Dark Forest stayed reasonably, only training those who wanted to and not controlling lives like the clan cats were merely there for enjoyment. Still, Lionblaze wasn't the sharpest of the three, in fact quite the opposite. That's why Jayfeather was first on top of everything. He would know and stop her before she could dare sink her claws into another 'special' cat's fur.

Lionblaze continued to stare, his amber gaze never watering. The suspicious in Ivypool's stomach started to rise, take its control. She felt it creep in her veins and a new way to stop the powerful tom began to resurface and create itself in her mind. The yellow cat turned away and huffed loudly, flicking an ear in disgust.

"You would hardly know what it's like to lose one, you still have Dovewing." He huffed, wrapping his tail around his paws.

Ivypool felt herself relax again, her noble secret still hidden in the shadows like it should. She let out a sigh, but quickly covered it up, hoping the other cat didn't hear it. Even if he didn't know what was behind it, he could take it with offensive. Luckily, Lionblaze was too wrapped up in his self pity to notice Ivypool, perfect. The anxiety faded and was quickly replaced with hatred for Dovewing. It boiled through her veins, fast, hot, and no shortage of it.

Dovewing. The name sounded bitter in her mind, crackling and smug as it echoed through her. Last she had seen the grey cat was wallowing by the warriors den, obviously upset about have one of her precious friends dead in the ground. _Don't worry Dovewing, he'll mettle soon or better yet, you'll join him if this goes by the plan._ Ivypool suppressed a snicker as she imagined her sister's death. The sister who had always been special, the one that their parents were most proud of, the one that everyone liked. The whispers of her clanmates as she walked among them in Thunderclan cats burned her pelt with fury. Whispers of her being unstable, unapproachable, and unlikeable. Gossip filtered through the cats when ever she returned from a patrol who wouldn't talk to her or exited from a den where ever cat refused to sleep near her. Something that Ivypool always thought she didn't care about, just a grain of sand on the lakebed shore, was another reason she couldn't wait to finish the three off. Revenge for what they made her look like, not perfect, not the saviors, not likeable.

 _I'll just give them something to gossip about._ She thought as she put her crockett mind straight again and looked at the warrior. He was glaring a leaf as it fell from a tree with the same determination as a kit, nothing was left of this broken warrior anymore. Hollyleaf had never really healed and losing his brother must be chipping away at him right now. _Broken cats are not easy to kill, nor should they be hard. The trickiness comes from knowing how they will react. Some will give in, some will fight as strong as four warriors, but knowing how to use their reaction makes them like kits, simple minded and dead._ Hawkfrost's words echoed in her mind, his advice had gotten her through many times in her life but this one should be the most helpful.

The grey tabby padded over to the other cat, attempting to look concerned. Lionblaze continued to nurse his unseen wound, only glancing at her sideways. Ivypool uncomfortably nudged him in the shoulder, hoping it was in some way confronting to him. He shrugged her off and, with a loud huff, turned away, flicking his tail in irritation. He just had to be stubborn. Ivypool racked her brain over everything that made the strong warrior happy, Lionblaze had mentored Dovewing so she spent enough time with the massive tom. Her eyes lit up with an idea hit her head, forest walks near the lake. He always took them hunting there when her and Dovepaw were apprentice. It was unusual for him to leave them to hunt while he strolled among the lower lying pieces of undergrowth. Not the shore though, he hated that.

"Come, let's go hunting, that should take the matters off your mind for a little bit." Ivypool said, forcing symbaity into her voice as much as possible. It was hard to fake sympathy who had it made for them since the beginning. Lionblaze didn't know what it was like to get hurt for your clan, nothing could hurt him...in battle that is. This couldn't end the way that Ivypool wanted, she wished she could see all of the three withering beneath her paws as she dug her teeth into their special throats. Starclan had to be difficult, Ivypool would just have to find a way around it, there always was a solution.

Lionblaze sighed, still looking as pouty as he was a few heartbeats ago. Dragging himself to his huge paws, he glanced at the younger warrior. Ivypool's heart fluttered with hope that he would agree, seeming he got up after all. The yellow tom stood still, letting the wind play with a tuft of fur on his head, swaying it back and forth. A growl began to form in the silver tabby throat, wanting him to get it done with so they could move on.

"I suppose a true warrior doesn't like things like this get in the way of his clan." Replied Lionblaze, using his mentor voice. The she-cat rolled her eyes at his 'wisdom' but forced a smile on her lips.

"Great, I'm sure it'll make you feel better!" She purred, one she meant. THe deed had to be done with. Lionblaze grunted, he didn't believe her. The trust of her Thunderclan clanmates didn't matter, only her true clanmates ever crossed her mind nowadays. He pushed ahead of her, his tail tip flicking in annoyance. Well sorry she was ruining his previous moping time. When his yellow pelt disappeared through the bramble tunnel, she turned to follow. A prickleing her fur distracted her from moving forward. Unease filled her and she turned her head, like someone was staring at her from far away. A quick glance sideways showed a fluffy grey cat, staring at her from beside the mourning cats.

Dovewing had a suspicious.

Ivypool didn't care though, she had one matter at paw and the more that Dovewing suspected, the more likely she would confront her. A confrontation was what Ivypool hoped for. Her sister wouldn't go anywhere if she learned that Jayfeather and Lionblaze died while she was also out of camp. That's why she had to come to her, and more pieces of the plan fell together.

Snarling at the other cat, Ivypool hurried out of the camp to the unjudging forest beyond. Her pads tingled under the grass, it felt different since the last time she was out there, very different events happened last time she was out here of course. Lionblaze stood in a small patch of sunshine where trees had forgotten to cover. His pelt shone bright like the sun, making Ivypool's stomach curle again. Of course one of the three would have fur that showed how high and mighty they were. Ivypool pasted him, her own silver giving it's own glow but not nearly as bright.

Luckily, he followed her, his pawsteps distant behind her. They walked in silence, nothing but the wind and birds echoing through the light air. As they swirled around the filler trials, Ivypool took a glance back at her companion. He seemed looser then he was in camp, trotting across the ground instead of dragging his paws. Ivypool smirked lightly and quickened her pace, hoping to get it done and over with.

Lionblaze raced ahead as they neared the lake, quickly overtaking Ivypool's stride. The she-cat gave a huff of annoyance as she followed, pushing down her want to beat him there, prove she was just as good as he was. That wouldn't be good for his mood, her plan stuck her in the same, slow pace she was in. She didn't need a grumpy Lionblaze anyway, the faster they got past that, the faster Ivypool could move on.

He was already settled, sitting down on a patch of grass nearby the pebbly shore. His eyes were closed as his muzzle was pointed at the sky. It was almost touching to Ivypool, it looked like he was trying to connect with his fallen littermates. For a slight second she felt something for Dovewing, something she hadn't felt since they were apprentices. Shifting on her paws, she didn't like the feeling as it wrapped itself around her.

Shaking her head, she cleared it out of her, the feelings striping away. She couldn't waste time on her sister, the sister everyone preferred over her. Her eyes slanted at the thought, glad her normal hatred filled her body again. Lionblaze was caught up in his own self-problems, no doubt lost in his thoughts.

"Hollyleaf's death hasn't healed you yet?" Asked Ivypool as she stood a few pawsteps away from him. Lionblaze flinched, one of the few times he showed weakness, something a cat should never do. He dipped his head, his eyes focusing on a small pebble.

"It feels like just yesterday she ran into the tunnels." Lionblaze mumbled. "I hoped that she was alive but after a moon, that clearly wasn't what Starclan wanted." Ivypool stiffened slightly at Starclan and what they wanted, but she stayed still to listen further on his monologue. "Jayfeather and I tried to get over it, but, we just couldn't. It's horrible to lose a littermate, I would give anything for all of us to be together again."

Perfect timing. Everything was down to the wording. Ivypool felt security in her plan even more now. The Dark Forest seemed to egg her on, just as giddy as she is about it working out. She nudged his shoulder with her muzzle, he didn't flinch or move away, another great sign.

"You may not live side by side anymore, but perhaps we can at least bring Hollyleaf and Jayfeather together again." Ivypool said, trying to sound like she had just came up with this idea.

Lionblaze turned, shock clear all over him and he jumped to his paws so quick he almost slipped. "How?" Suddenly he flopped back down again, trying to show like he didn't think it could work but his sudden outburst before paw showed differently. "What do you mean?"

"We'll go through the tunnels, find her body, and bury her next to Jayfeather so they can lay side by side." _You'll do the same soon enough._ Thought Ivypool as Lionblaze started to process the idea.

"Well, I guys." Lionblaze mumbled as he slowly rose again. "Wait, the tunnels are blocked off! We can't go down there if we tried!"

Ivypool shock her head and bounded away a few tail-lengths. "There's more than one way! I found an old badger den that went right into it!" Ivypool sprinted away fast, holding her breath while she waited for Lionblaze to follow her. The thundering sound of his paws crushed leaves below them and Ivypool pushed her muscles faster, leading him to the entrance to the tunnel she had found earlier. Light filtered through the tree branches creating almost a path to where there were going.

Jumping over a log, Ivypool stopped suddenly. Lionblaze did the same and started to sniff around the bracken. He soon found it and he grinned big, his tail twitching in excitement.

"I hope this works." He mumbled as he looked into the dark hole.

"It will, trust me." Sneered Ivypool, no use acting nice now. "You go first, but don't go so far."

Lionblaze looked at her, obviously confused in her sudden change in personality. He shrugged it off, pushing his way into the cramped tunnel. Ivypool counted a few seconds, waiting. The echoing of his pawsteps stopped suddenly and she knew it was time. With a hefty shove, she pushed loose the rock that was supporting the top of the den. Before she worked on making it easy and quick, since the tunnel ending at a dead end. He would be trapped in a tomb of sand, suffocated. With a clunk, the rock fell to the ground and the tunnel collapsed with little build up. A muffled yowl was heard below in the ground.

Ivypool grinned as she heard it, her claws shifting anxiously back and forth. She could catch flashes of yellow through the sand as his paws shunned to get him out of his undeniable death. When fur appeared it was soon covered in the earth and before long, it trashing, no muffled screams, no Lionblaze. Ivypool's grin grew better on her muzzle as she cleared her throat. With a large yowl she began to call out to her clanmates about the untimely death. Streaming away from the place where her latest triumph was, Ivypool felt the tinge of a chill around her. The Dark Forest was here, her true clanmates, sharing the kill with her like it was fresh-kill. No doubt she would be honored tonight turning training. The grey tabby lowered her head and ran faster, only one more thing to do.

A moon had passed since the toms of the three died. Cats seemed more suspicious of Ivypool now, barely speaking to her at all. She prefered this way, the more time alone, the more time she had with her true Clanmates. Hawkfrost seemed more real and real, not that she had any feelings for him. The presence of the Dark Forest was large and the medicine cats admitted to not having much contact with Starclan anymore. Hawkfrost seemed to follow her more now, making it easier to plan her final kill, Dovewing.

Ivypool waited in the spot, the spot where she first learned her sister was destined to be better than her. The spot where Dovewing was showing off her powers to LIonblaze, showing how good she was at hunting and hearing. She paced back and forth, her whiskers and ears twitching angrily. No use hiding anymore, no use stalking, no use planning, Dovewing would come to her. Licking her lips, nervousness filled her stomach as she heard rustles in the bushes. This would be a full on battle with a cat she had trained and grew up with. They knew each other like their own whiskers, neither of them really had the upper paw.

Dovewing's concerned face appeared through the pushes and fear filled her eyes as they landed on Ivypool. She knew what was going to happen. One of them wasn't going to make it out of this spot alive, both hoped for different things.

"Ivypool, why?" Asked Dovewing, not even a hello now,

"Ask Jayfeather, I told him." She responded, growling deep in her throat. Dovewing stiffened and started to back away but the tabby pounded in her sister. The fluffy grey she-cat reacted quickly, trying to push off Ivypool who stayed firm over her. "Fairness, Starclan only cares about certain cats, leaving the rest of us to the side. We're nothing but dust under their paws, disposal of the time needs. You three aren't, you get something that many dream of. Only cats that Starclan deems worthy get to do great honor to their clan. The rest of us sit and wait, scraping for any trace of fame you leave behind."

Dovewing shivered under her grasp and Ivypool lept off, determined to not be as unfair as Starclan was. The Dark Forest was strong around her, the climax for her story about to begin. Dovewing was last, once she was gone the Dark Forest could rise to the new Starclan. A better one, where all cats were able to do great deeds.

"Ivypool, please. Come with me. Leave the Dark Forest behind." Dovewing begged, taking a step forward. Ivypool could she she tried hard to show no fear of her sister, but the slight quiver in her ear showed differently. She laughed, a cruel unkind one before staring Dovewing right in her eyes.

"It's too late for both of us sister dear." She said calmly before pouncing.

Dovewing ducked and slipped around, trying to get away from Ivypool's experienced claws. Kicking out with her back leg, Ivypool slanted her eyes when she missed the nimble she-cat. With a sudden quick turn on her paws, Ivypool was able to surprise Dovewing enough, jumping forward and slashing at her flank. Blood began to form at the wound and the other she-cat quickly learned this wasn't a game. Ivypool wasn't bluffing and she was out for blood.

Dovewing jumped back and ran at her sister, dodging to the side quickly and slicing a cut along side it. Ivypool hissed at the pain but was able to trip her sister down with a quick flick of her paw. The other cat crashed to the ground and Ivypool was quickly on top of her. Dovewing struggled and kicked out with her back legs, trying to get the other cat off of her. Ivypool stood strong, not letting her sister get away this time. No one was here to save her, it was her time to feel what Ivypool has been feeling since she was born, powerless. The fear in Dovewing's eyes shone bright but a speckle of determination was there. With the combined effort of her back and front paws, Ivypool felt the breath leave her and her back hit the ground.

The training came back to her and she turned on her paws quickly and ran forward again. The two continued to dodge and hit, not a single one making a break in the walls. Slashes and nips, trips and falls, kicks and scratches, all combined in what seemed like an endless fight. They tackled and rolled over each other, tails lashing and claws flashing in the dark sunlight. Neither sister wanted to lose, one for her survival and the other for her honor. It wasn't until Ivypool firmly held her sister down when Dovewing knew it was hopeless.

Ivypool savored the moment for a second, enjoying the feeling. Her pelt burned from the scratches and wounds Dovewing had inflicted. She would give her sister this, she was a good fighter. It took longer than she thought for her take the other cat down and she was impressed. Sadly, all good things had to come to an end.

Dovewing had accepted her death, ready to do it. She comforted herself in thinking that Ivypool wasn't the cat she grew up with , a different type of cat took over her sister, if she could ever call her that. Her chin lifted a bit, as if she was standing strong, facing death like how she wanted too.

"Bye, bye sister." Ivypool purred and lunged her muzzle forward to deliver the final bite.

 _I finished this at 1:00 AM...I got lazy with the spell check. Hope you enjoyed cause it was kind of a pain to write. It was just, mindless anger to me. It was kind of fun. Time taken was about 4 or so hours of the actual piece and count the many times I rewrote Jayfeather's part. So many times. Listened to West Side Story and Grease while writing it._


	5. Defying Gravity with CATS

Flashback to when all you did was listen to Defying Gravity every. single. hour. of. your. life. It's bad and hardly counts as a short story but...content. Yeah, content and that STUPID CAT POLITICS STORY IS TAKING TO LONG TO WRITE ANd that AU I have to write...so much writing, so much time I don't use...well. Enjoy this by hearing them sing in your head with like, accents. Yeah, make it a little less painful.

"Come on Tawnystripe! You don't have to prove yourself!" Adderfang begged. Watching his friend lash her tail. He walked up to her, his black pelt shining in the midday sky. Tawnystirpe kept her head down, not meeting her friend's yellow gaze. "You can be the deputy, Snowstar is old, you'll be the leader. Isn't that what you want?"

Tawnystirpe turned her head away from Adderfang, taking in the forest. She felt the wind tug at her pelt, almost urging her to go. The birds sang in the trees, squirrels and mice scrambled through the bushes but she didn't try to catch them. She breathed in the scents of the forest, before meeting Adderfang's worried gaze.

"I know." She responded, almost in a whisper.

"Then stay." Adderfang mewed. He pressed his head into her shoulder, taking in her scent. Tawnystirpe looked away from the tom and straight ahead. So much in front of her.

"I can't want that anymore." Tawnystirpe mewed. "Something changed, something is not the same. I sick of playing by the rules, being some cat's mouse they refuse to kill." Adderfang stepped back, surprised at his friend's sudden change of heart. Just yesterday, it felt like they became warriors together, saying how they would defend their clan to the death.

Barely able to conquer what to say, Adderfang only came up with something that didn't even cover all the things he wanted to say to her. "How?" Tawnystirpe turned to him, the same mischievous look in her eyes as when there were apprentices.

"I think it's time, to try something new." She mewed, so sure of this choice. She bolted away from him scaling a tree quickly. Standing on a branch, the sun hit her pelt so the orange showed it. Adderfang never thought she looked more beautiful. "Close my eyes, and leap." With a quick jump, she went landed on another branch. Adderfang yelped with surprise, running over to the tree she was under. "See new forest! Meet new cats! Find out the truth!"

Tawnystirpe looked back down to Adderfang and jumped to another tree. Adderfang followed, confused and scared for her.

"I'm through of expecting limits! Things I cannot change! But I can change this. I can change it now!" Tawnystirpe said looking down and matching Adderfang's gaze.

"How can I talk you out of this? You head is filling with ideas of grandeur! Delusions that will only leave you dead!" Adderfang argued chasing her to another tree. He wanted her to stay.

"Too long I've been afraid, of things that didn't matter," Tawnystirpe replied. "Afraid of not fitting in, my dreams not coming true."

"There never will if you leave!" Adderfang tried, maybe being able to bring her down so he could talk sense to her. Tawnystripe's green gaze cut sharp into him, like claws. HIs breath caught in his thought as her slitherine stood on the branch.

"Those dreams were only something, that every kit will dream. My dreams have gotten bigger so I must expand my reach!" Tawnystirpe jumped down from her branch landing in front of Adderfang. They started at each other, each one with opposing views. Silence, covered the forest and a gentle breeze went through the leaves.

"Adderfang, come with me," Tawnystirpe asked, barely a whisper. Adderfang, started back surprised. Had she just asked him to betray his clan? Leave everything he ever knows just to come with her on some mouse-brain adventure? Was the question mouse-brained or...the thought of coming with her. The clan was all he knew, how could he abandon it? But, Tawnystripe and he knew each other since kits. They played together, trained together, fought together. She had stayed by his side when he was stuck in the medicine cat's den after a battle. He had braved the twolegplace to get her catnip when she had greencough. They had laughed, cried, fought, and made up...all those moons.

"Adderfang." Tawnystirpe mewed breaking him out of his thoughts. "Unlimited. Together we're unlimited. We're the greatest team there's ever been. Nobody could stop us."

"If we worked in tandem." He mumbled, almost not believing himself when he said it. So much of him wanted to go with her, for a few moments anyway. Tawnystripe purred and pressed her muzzle against his.

"You and I." She purred.

"We'd be unlimited." He replied returning the gesture. Tawnystirpe broke it and dragged him to a tree. She motioned to it before climbing up it. She looked down at him once she reached a low branch.

"Come on mouse-brain!" She purred jumping higher. Adderfang gulped. He hadn't climbed a tree since he was an apprentice. He attempted and after a few tries had followed her up to the top of the tree. Looking over the forest he gasped. He'd never seen anything like so beautiful. The sun hit the leaves so they glowed like green stars. The warmth hit his pelt and be closed his eyes, letting it warm him. For this moment he was free. Tawnystirpe was right, it did feel good to be a real wildcat. Everything was perfect up here in the air, on top of a tree. It was even better since she was beside him.

"We'll be the greatest team there's ever been." She purred, breaking the silence. "Nobody will stop us. They'll never bring us down." Adderfang opened his eyes. He couldn't live like this. No matter how much he loved it know, he couldn't be apart from his clan. Tawnystirpe looked up at him as he moved away from her. He climbed down the tree, trying not to fall and break anything. With his paws on the ground, he looked over at Tawnystirpe.

She had followed him, hurt in her eyes. She knew him too well to not know what he was doing. She took a single step forward.

"So? Are you coming?" She asked. Adderfang knew she knew that it was a hopeless question. His ear twitched, an uncomfortable silence filling the air.

"I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this," Adderfang said quietly, sadness filling his chest.

"Me too." Tawnystirpe's words barely a whisper made him turn around. Sadness still darkened her gaze, but pride as well. "I hope it brings you bliss." They both stared at each other there gaze locking but never breaking.

"I really hope you get it." They both said at the same time. "I hope you don't live to regret it!" Soon they were standing nose to nose, each one's eyes filled with sadness but happiness for there friend. "I hope you're happy in the end!" They pressed their muzzles to the other's flank, purring the last words. "I hope you're happy...my friend."

A crashing noise broke the moment and Tawnystirpe's head whipped around. Three warriors started back at her. Growling at them, Tawnystirpe looked one more time at Adderfang, not knowing if she would ever see him again. The cats yowled something at her but she didn't bother hearing it. Finally, she looked away and at the moment Adderfang never felt so lonely. Tawnystirpe climbed a tree and looked down at the four cats. Three showed expressions of anger and the other showed only happiness and sadness mixed into a single emotion.

"Don't try to find me, you'll only get lost." She replied, her voice as steady as she could make it, lashing her tail. "And to those who tried to ground me, give them a message from me." Tawnystripe jumped from tree to tree the cats below chasing after her. "Tell them how I'm defying gravity." She took a sharp turn, the wind pushing back her whisker never making her feel more alive. "I'm flying high! Defying Gravity! Soon I'll match them in renown!" Cats yowled below, trying to keep up with her. Adderfang followed, taking in every word, each one he knew she would never change.

Finally, she stopped, at the tallest tree in the territory. Standing proudly on a branch like a leader address her clan. The cats stopped yowling, amazed at her. The sun, now lower, hit her again taking away Adderfang's breath. Every stripe on her body shone like a star, her green eyes staring down at no cat in particular.

"And nobody, in all the clans. No leader that there is or was, is ever going to bring me down!" She yowled proudly.

"Traitor!" The three cats shouted.

"I hope you're happy!" He yowled at her, pain flaring in her chest as he watched his best friend, no, lover disappear into the unknown.


	6. Switched

This is one of the worst things I have ever written. Worse then the singing cats one I posted like, two weeks ago. Please take it with a grain of salt.

"What do you mean we're not the cats in the prophecy/" Growled Hollyleaf, her green eyes glittering with confusement. Jayfeather took in his sister's reaction: the way her tail flicked now angrily to how her posture became rigid, this wouldn't end well. Himself was trying to wrap his head around it, trying to make it untrue. Ever since he first heard it in Firestar's den, Jayfeather knew it was them. Three kin of your kin will hold the power of the stars in their paws, who else could it be? Whitewing was hardly special and no one else in Thunderclan matched that but him and his littermates. He had rushed to tell his littermates once he felt they could take it and each one of them eagerly nodded, bringing up past experiences in which their 'power' had been in full effect.

Lionblaze shared how he couldn't be defeated in battle while Hollyleaf confirmed their brother's strength. Herself brought up her desire for the Warrior code, putting out how Starclan must have had her stick close to that. Jayfeather tried to contribute to him thinking he could feel other cats and walk in their dreams. After all, he dreamt of other cats many times despite being a warrior instead of a medicine cat.

Now, it all felt like kit games with the info he had just overheard on a Shadowclan patrol. Earlier discussions like it peaked his suspicious but he had set it to the side, refusing to believe. A whisper, a loose-lipped warrior, a theory, the truth still rocked his mind and made him turn sour with each passing minute.

"Did you hear about Dawnpelt? I heard she sensed her mentor half-way down the clearing. Poor Ivytail didn't know she was soon sneaking up on him!I"

"Oh yeah! Wonder how she could figure it out? That warrior is one of the best stalkers in Shadowclan and barely a peep went through the air to give it away."

"Maybe some Starclan power, they know Shadowclan could use some about now with after that one cat snooped around with Blackstar…."

It had seemed impossible. Their choice of words had been on the nose. Starclan power, how right that warrior was. Jayfeather had heard them yapping from where he was hunting and the mention of Dawnpelt and her ability caught his ear and wouldn't let go. Impossible, unbelievable! He was the special one, his littermates were the special one! The moment it hit him made him go in doubt, saying it was just a skill the young cat had. Yeah, that was right, Dawnpelt just had...really good hearing. That was it. Nonetheless, a small part of him wanted to know more while another knew that it was the truth.

Next was when he had been on patrol across the same border, Thornclaw in the lead with Spiderleg close behind. A dark tabby shape walked easily across their own border, quickly soon followed by two other cats. Jayfeather had stopped suddenly, a feeling of respect go through him. This was the same respect he had for Brambleclaw and Firestar, the respect of a leader. As this cat passed, it had fully taken over and the other members of the patrol had noticed it as well, perking up when the tom had passed. It was natural, complete. Jayfeather felt like he could trust the cat he hardly knew, soon realizing it was Tigerheart, brother to Dawnpelt.

"I still can't believe you hardly got a scratch on you! That fox looked like it was about to rip you open!" Laughed a big tom, his voice was older. A senior warrior, talking to a younger one like he was their leader? Jayfeather wrinkled his nose, remembering how Thornclaw had come close to spreading his ears when he had slept in the middle of the den once. It seemed off and, controlled in a way.

"Couldn't have done it without Ratscar through! Did you see him charge into it?" Replied Tigerheart, giving a nod to each Thunderclan warrior as they passed.

"All because of your strategies! You should lead us into battle more often!" The other warrior said, giving him a friendly nudge. "Not only do have some _not_ mouse-brained ideas but you seem to always survive with hardly any injury! Must be Starclan's will for you to be in ShadowClan!"

Jayfeather flinched again as both patrols continued on their way. It was unlikely they would use Starclan as an example, for the second time. It made more questions appear and bounce around in Jayfeather's mind, demanding answers, demanding satisfaction. How could this be solved? It wasn't like Dawnpelt that could be solved with a simply enhanced hearing, this was different. The way Tigerheart held himself, the way he commented on others success, the way other warriors respected him and how he lead the group at a young age. It was leadership, great leadership. Cats were supporting him when he had hardly been a warrior for three moons, impossible. The word had been thrown around so many times in Jayfeather's mind it didn't seem real anymore. Tigerheart had a gift of leadership, and that wasn't something you learned how to do. It was a gift of Starclan, a power they gave him. Like a power that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, or himself should have. A power. Not only that but how he could survive battles with hardly any scratches sounded like something that Lionblaze claimed to be able to do. Either skill, dumb luck, or Starclan. This couldn't be ignored, no matter how bad he wished it could be. This was a game changer, a game changer that Jayfeather turned a blind eye to, refusing to see it.

It hadn't been till two nights ago had he woken in a cold sweat, his nest suffocating him despite it being leaf-bare outside. He hadn't been dreaming, more like thinking, putting the pieces he wanted to ignore together. Dawnpelt, Tigerheart, and the prophecy. There needed to be another, three kin of your kin, Firestar's kin. Three needed, only two found. Then it hit him, hit him so hard he woke up. Flametail.

A memory had emerged from his mind and no matter how he tried to block it back down, it came up. When Tawnypelt had come to the Thunderclan camp to seek refuge after Sol took over Shadowclan, he met him. The dark ginger tom had been cheery and he and his littermates took to their ways like a fish to water. They were half Thunderclan after all, Brambleclaw being their uncle, who was mates with Squirrelflight, whose father is Firestar. No. That relationship was too frail and weak to be considered in Starclan's gaze. It wasn't right, to be considered through such a thing as two cats being mates, yet it added up. A memory that Jayfeather had deemed unrememberable was the final player, Flamepaw had told him. Told him moons ago but Jayfeather had refused it, dismissed it.

"Jaypaw, why are you angry?" Flamepaw asked as he entered the apprentice's den, his ears filled with concern. Jaypaw turned, shocked the younger cat knew he was. All day he had been struggling to catch up to Hollypaw and Lionpaw, his born warrior littermates. HIs small size stopped him many times and he could tell that his mentor was getting upset with it. Any attack sent him falling on his paws and sore for the next few days. The idea he shouldn't be a warrior had dawned on him many times but now it was overwhelming. The anger that he could never do good filled ever fur on his pelt and drop of blood in his veins, nothing could fix it. Despite the boiling, he felt on the inside, Jaypaw kept it hidden from the rest. If he showed it the others would just coddle him like some newborn kit or a weak elder. Instead, he hid behind boredom and had done a good job of it, everyone moving on like it was nothing. T

"How do you know that?" Barked Jaypaw, not seeing a reason to hide it anymore. If his mind wasn't so preoccupied, he would have approached it better. Snapping at Flamepaw would just prove what the other cat thought and Jaypaw hated to be predictable.

"I can feel it," Flamepaw responded, padding over to the other cat. "I want to make it better."

"This isn't some wound you can heal with marigold!" Jaypaw snapped again, hoping to scare the other cat away. The medicine cat apprentice held still, his eyes never straying from concern for his family.

"I really can!" He replied. "It's like fire is coursing through me and it feels horrible! I want to fix it to make the fire go away, for both of us."

Jaypaw softened when he heard what Flamepaw had to say. It sounded like he cared deeply for Jaypaw and wanted to rid him of his fire. The grey tom growled but it soon turned into a sigh.

"I've been messing up my warrior training, I'll never get my name or do it alongside my kin. A waste is all I'll be, too useless to do anything." Jaypaw replied, more anger bubbling in his chest. Flamepaw physically flinched right when Jaypaw felt more bubble. He must really feel the same thing, right as Jaypaw did.

"It's alright, training is always tough when it changes. Soon, you'll get used to it." Flamepaw chirped happily, placing a reassuring paw on one of Jaypaw's. "It's your strengths, play to them."

Strangely, the small advice helped. Flamepaw own hope and belief washed over him and his grey shoulders sagged as stress came off of them. Beside him, the ginger tom sighed a little after a bit and it truly felt like everything would be all right….

Jayfeather had been stupid. This was a fox trail that he had decided to forget about and now the fox was in the camp. He wasn't part of the three, the others were. The three cats now in Shadowclan were the ones Starclan wanted, not them. He had looked at it from all angles and it was soon too overbearing for it not to be true. He wasn't special, neither were his littermates. They have averaged warriors, and that was the worst feeling in the world. Believing for so long you were made for something more and then having it stripped from you like a stem of its leaves could make any cat feel worthless.

"How could they be? They're not even Firestar's kin!" Continued Hollyleaf after Jayfeather explained. Lionblaze had his own look of disbelief, his ego crashing down was clear on his face. Jayfeather explained to his sister, her actions getting more and harsher as he went on. Explaining it was giving his own death speech, breaking down how he was once again a useless cat in the clan. Hollyleaf took it the hardest, putting so much belief in the prophecy herself. Lionblaze's face was screwed up in anger as he got to his paws and began to pace.

"Starclan lied to us!" Growled Lionblaze, slashing deep claw marks into the ground. "Tigerstar was right! Starclan is useless and only lies to cats who deserve better!" Jayfeather expected to flinch at his brother's words, but he didn't. He believed that. He believed they were taken away from what they deserved. They were a direct line from Firestar, they should have gotten it! These powers were theirs and yet they always belonged to someone else.

Betrayal filled his mind, blocking any reasonable. A voice whispered in his ear to take revenge on Starclan, take away what they had given, kill the three. Greed began to fill him followed by vanity then a need for revenge. The voice appealed to these emotions, strengthen them until they consumed Jayfeather fully. Clearly, the other two were hearing such thoughts as they both looked dazed by it. A morbid look crossed each of their faces and they looked at each other. No one reasoned, no one thought, no one thought of anyone but themselves. Greed drove them to stand up, vanity to walk across the Shadowclan border and revenge split from each other to their targets. War was coming, Starclan be warned.

Flametail stood by the lake, troubling dreams filling his mind. Images of claws flashing and a dark forest looming over him made him unsettled in his own fur. He kept it to himself, not speaking to Littlecloud about it. Instead, Flametail had decided to come out to the lake and think it over, alone. Many things were worrying him lately including a phase that would never leave his mind. Three kin of your kin will hold the power of the stars in their paws. The words echoed above a forest in flames, three cats rising out of it. The figures would rise higher and higher before a flash of light than darkness, followed soon by another phase that chilled Flametail's bones. Beware the darkness that hides in fake light. Fake light, darkness, hiding? All of it confused the medicine cat too much to think and made him want to shove his head under the frozen lake water just to clear it.

Suddenly, Flametail was flooded with the feeling of greed and thirst for revenge. It was powerful enough to pull the bark from a tree and made Flametail get lost in. Usually, he was able to push the feelings away enough to not make them swag his designs, but this was too powerful. Vanity vined itself to the greed, all of it grounded on revenge and Flametail didn't need to think twice to know it wasn't good.

Turning his head, he saw him. Jayfeather. His eyes shining in the dark light but the shadows of the forest covering his pelt. The blue light of his eyes did sparkle, didn't shine, did even have the faintest sign of good in them. Bad feelings, vices, filled them like water in a puddle, nothing good could come out of it. Jayfeather wasn't here to ask for him nor was he here to chat with his kin. He was here on a mission and Flametail had a sinking suspicion that it had to do with him.

"Jayfeather…" He warned, the feelings coming off of the other cat overwhelming. "We can talk about this…."

"What's there to say?" He sneered. "I already know everything." With that, the grey warrior jumped at the ginger medicine cat. Luckily, Flametail was skilled enough to dodge the attack but he couldn't do much else. Jayfeather was sloppy and uncoordinated due to what was raging through his mind at the moment. This was good for Flametail but it wouldn't be for much longer.

A claw swiped his flank and pain flared from it. Was this really the same cat he confronted when they were apprentices? The one who had opened up to him? Flametail backed away, casting a longing full glance behind hoping someone else was coming to his aid.

"No one is coming!" Growled Jayfeather, his belly fur touching the ground while his tail lashed. "Your littermates are being attended to! No longer will you reign above us for we are the ones Starclan should have chosen!"

Before Flametail could get a word out, Jayfeather leaped at him and, in order to not get trapped behind a tree, had Flametail back up on to the ice. It was chill under law but that was hardly any of his worries. The claws that click on the ice made him shiver more than cold, not wanting to attack Jayfeather but seeing almost no choice in it. Life or death, only one cat could come out alive in this battle. Still, Flametail wanted answers. Jayfeather mentioned Starclan and that couldn't just be because he was cursing them. Something was up and Flametail yearned to know what it is.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Flametail, hoping Jayfeather would continue to spill the secrets he had kept bottled up for so long.

Luckily, Jayfeather delivered. "The three? The special powers given to you by Starclan?" Another jump at Flametail had the other tom stumbling back, feeling the ice begin to give under his paws. "They should've been given to us! We are the true Starclan blessed cats and nobody else is!"

Nothing Flametail could do to stop Jayfeather's rage. Nothing in his power was able to do such a fret. It all made sense though, the powers. Ever since they were kits, Dawnpelt, Tigerheart, and he always stood out from the crowd. Each of them excelled quickly through their training with little trouble and were now proud warriors of their clan. Tigerheart on the road to leader with Dawnpelt already talking to Blackstar about anything that could set her fur up. Flametail was an excellent medicine cat as Littlecloud had told him, being able to get even the toughest cat to break down in front of him. Relation filled Flametail but he couldn't linger on it as Jayfeather prepared for another attack.

His tight muscles bunched up under his mottled grey pelt, preparing for another jump. Flametail continued to back up, feeling the ice crack under his paws. He couldn't stay here for long and all of Flametail's thoughts went to his own survival. Jayfeather jumped while Flametail ducked underneath to the surprise of the other tom. The warrior landed roughly on the ice before turning. Flametail was terrified since he had nowhere else to run beside back to the forest where he would undoubtedly be backed up against a tree and done for.

A crack saved Flametail physically and killed him mentally.

Jayfeather looked down at where he stood and fear overtook everything else he felt at that moment. Flametail felt it come from him in waves, his greed leading him here. One last look at Flametail was what made the ginger tom break along with the ice.

Dawnpelt felt her fur rise and the air around her go still. Something was wrong to put she couldn't put her paw on it. It was always like this, a warning that she had to figure out before it was too late. It did her many favors, and many wrongs as well. Knowing something bad but not knowing what it was made Dawnpelt stressed to the point where she could hardly sleep. This time, it wasn't like before. Before it had been a slight prod to go into action, to warn. Now, it was a harsh jab, a better-run-now-jump. It wasn't a before paw warning, it was a move your tail now warning.

Despite her better judgment, Dawnpelt looked back and saw nothing. The stillness was all that met her worried gaze. Maybe she was imagining things again, sometimes that would happen. An idea, a horror, a fear, would get the better of her and make her guess things. Her hackles were raised and she would have to figure out what it could possibly be before finding nothing. This time through, the jab was still there, harder as if the danger was getting closer.

Look harder. Thought Dawnpelt as she narrowed her eyes. Did one of those shows just, move? She looked harder but didn't see it again. Cocking her head to the side was when she saw the glint, glint of green among the ferns.

Some cat was stalking her, and they knew that Dawnpelt had seen them.

Bursting from the shadows was one itself, its' clawed unsheltered as they reached for Dawnpelt cream colored fur. Without a second thought, she ran. Pounding her paws against the marshy land, the cream-colored cat bolted with any idea but survival,

Tigerheart saw Lionblaze easily from across the border. The thick golden pelt was easy to see from anywhere, but what was he doing crossing the border? Do his duty, the dark tabby walked over there, hoping he wasn't sneaking up on the other cat with his dark pelt melting into the darkness of the territory. To combat this, he yowled out to Lionblaze, glad to see the Thunderclan warrior take notice.

Trotting over their, Tigerheart gave a nod to his kin as he tried to make Lionblaze follow him a bit back to the border. It would be easier to discuss they're for Lionblaze would have his own ground to stand on. The yellow tom said nothing and just glared at Tigerheart as the moments passed in silence. Soon, the other tom began to speak as easily as possible with the other, trying to keep the strain out of his voice.

"Lionblaze." He said was a nod. "Is the prey running so slow in Thunderclan you feel the need to come onto our land?" It was a polite way of asking instead of coming off as blunt. Sure, there were better ways to ask but Tigerheart didn't like the way that Lionblaze was sizing him up, like a piece of fresh-kill.

"No, I'm afraid I don't want your half-frozen frogs." Lionblaze replied. "But….there is something you have taken from me." Lionblaze's voice turned into a growl through the sentence.

"And what might that be?" Asked Tigerheart as he became confused.

"Power." And with that single meow came a wall of hard-pressed muscles as the strong tom barreled into the other. Claws raked Tigerheart muzzle and with the feel of that made him growl. This wasn't over borders, Lionblaze was fighting personally and he was out of blood.

Dawnpelt circled a tree twice before darting into a nearby marsh. Since it was winter, there was hardly any water in it making it an ideal place to hide. Her breath came out in rapid gasps as she tried to catch it. The feeling that she was prey overcame her and she didn't like. Why should she be the one to cower like a rabbit in a swamp while her hunter stalked above her, ready to deliver the final bite?

No, I won't die like that. Thought Dawnpelt, slipping out of her alcove. The cat that had been chasing had continued running forward, getting confused by Dawnpelt scent trail. They had stopped, giving Dawnpelt the quick advantage she needed. Going downwind was the first thing, but how to do it without the hunter noticing? Luckily for her, they turned their head around perfect for her crossing over her scent trail to the reassuring feel of downwind. Hiding behind ferns and stalking in shadows like she was taught, Dawnpelt was able to follow the cat, changing the game of cat and mouse.

This ran for the next few minutes, making Dawnpelt and the now hunted, grow impatient. She was able to tell who it was now, Hollyleaf, the Thunderclan warrior. Why was she out here, this deep into their territory? And what did she have against Dawnpelt? For all she knew, they were on stable terms. They were polite to each other at gatherings, nodded to each other on patrols, but besides that, didn't interact at all. Of all the cats to go after, why Dawnpelt and not someone more important. She was admittedly in her brother's shadows but she didn't mind. It was confronting to be in such a place, safe in a way. Especially in times like these, where she should be running to their aid not praying to Starclan for help.

It dawned on Hollyleaf what was happening, and Dawnpelt could tell from ways back. She stiffened and shot her head around only to see the slight brush of fur against leaves. Instead of running to clash claws with the other she-cat, Hollyleaf spirited away. It's terrifying to be caught in the position of prey, a feeling many cats don't want to learn. On the opposite side, it was calculated to be the hunter. The rush of it had Dawnpelt hooked as she burst out of her own bushes and chased Hollyleaf. She knew the territory, she knew the land, she knew where Hollyleaf would try to hide, she would win.

Dawnpelt didn't plan on killing Hollyleaf through but instead run her off the territory. Whatever the black cat wanted, she wasn't getting it. The cream-colored cat let the desire to protect fill her as she bounded across the marshes and swamps to try and keep close distances between her and her 'prey'.

Instead of veering off to the Thunderclan border, like Dawnpelt thought, Hollyleaf aimed for a fox-sized hole in the ground. Dawnpelt was confused but continued to chase her towards it. The black cat squeezed her way into it despite the odds that would have stopped her. All Dawnpelt could do was watch from an unattackable distance. The shadows of the hole did give any size of a sneak attack and Dawnpelt walked over, curious.

Jumping over the entrance she landed on top of where the tunnel was underground, which was a small hill. Without any warning from her or the dirt beneath her paws, it caved in. She felt it give loose beneath and she let out a yowl of shock. Tripping over it, she fell on her muzzle making soil pour into her open mouth.

Scrambling to her paws, she spits out the sand as a thought came to her. Hollyleaf. The tunnel had collapsed and there could do way out, she could suffocate down there! Frantically, Dawnpelt began to dry and dig her out, open a hole big enough for the other cat to come through. Her paws churned wildly against the sand as it continued to fill in and in with no end. What felt like moons passed by with little effect until Dawnpelt hit something. Black fur shined through and a rush of hope-filled Dawnpelt. Grabbing what she hoped was her scuff, the she-cat dragged the warrior out of what could've been her tomb. Laying her carefully on the ground, she tried her best to look her over. Dawnpelt pressed an ear to her chest, hoping to hear a beat or feeling it come up and down.

Nothing. No sign of life.

Dawnpelt tried to push down on Hollyleaf's chest and take sand out of her mouth. No effect, nothing. The cold of death started to reach her paws instead of the warmth she longed to feel. The cream-colored cat stepped away in disbelief, it was her fault. Hollyleaf died because she chased her, forced her into the only way to escape. She had been caught up in that she didn't think of what would happen if the tunnel collapsed. The mouse-brained idea to think to stand on it! A dead cat laid at her paws, thanks to her own coolness and Dawnpelt didn't even know why.

Tigerheart lashed and batted with Lionblaze, hoping to knock the big cat down. He didn't know why he was doing it at first, not fighting back. After a few too close calls to the throat, the tom knew he was in danger. Lionblaze was fighting for a reason that Tigerheart wished he knew. If he knew, he could compromise and try and fix it but instead, he only could save his own tail.

Giving a deep and threatening growl, Tigerheart clawed Lionblaze across the face, spreading his ears and causing blood to spill. The yellow tom took a few pawsteps back in surprise, the feel of blood leaving him frozen. Tigerherat stared at him, hoping it was over. He had better things to do then kit fight with a warrior from Thunderclan.

That would not be the case as Lionblaze roared and charged at him with 10 times the force before. The two continued to run over each other as they clawed, kicked, and bit in an attempt to take over the other. Lionblaze seemed to be winning, soon having Tigerheart pinned beneath his large paws.

"You...have...what's...MINE!" He managed between breaths as he lunged his jaws at Tigerheart neck. The dark tabby was able to twist away and kick out his back legs. Lionblaze lost his balance and got off of him. Tigerheart leaped to his paws and growled back at his opponent, getting sick of being left in the dark.

"What? Respect from my clanmates? Hate to break it to you but you have to earn that!" Growled back Tigerheart seeing no use in being polite anymore. Jumping forward, he slashed his own claws through Lionblaze's thick neck before spinning on his paws to attack again. The flurry of attacks had Lionblaze backing up, his own attempts getting weaker with each one. Tigerheart felt excusing creep in, threatening him his life. Lionblaze got a good hit on Tigerheart shoulder before the dark tabby was able to finish it with a blow to the neck.

Lionblaze looked dazed as he looked at the wound that did him in. Blood soaked both their pelts and all Tigerheart could think about was how he couldn't fall asleep. The yellow tom looked at the cat who he had attacked for a single worded reason, no emotion going across his face. His legs buckled and he fell hard on the ground, his eyes glancing over.

Tigerheart knew the warrior was dead, no doubt but he couldn't care in the state he was in. Instead, he flopped down next to the fallen warrior and let sleep take him over before the guilt of killing another cat did. As he drifted off, he was glad it was finally over. He would have to tell his littermates about it, they wouldn't believe it.


	7. Split and Alone

Keep in mind I haven't read Leafpool's Wish so I don't know how it really happens. All I know is what I heard on Better CatCast...sadly….I cut out the part with the ghosts because I believe that they're what made Squirrelflight choose to take the kits in the first place. No giant fights in this one and no one tries to kill anyone. This wasn't supposed to be more than four pages…..

The snow whirled around the tree as Leafpool cried out in pain one last time. The kitting had not gone as smoothly as she wanted it too but despite all odds, she had three kits suckeling close to her now. She laid her head down next to them, relishing in the brief moment she had with them all together as she laid her brown striped tail over them. The she-cat heard a brief purr of congratulations from her sister, bringing Leafpool back to her chilling reality.

These kits already became the middle of something they didn't even understand yet. Already, cats hated them for who their parents were and the code they had broken with their birth, all before they opened their eyes. Squirrelflight avoids all eye contact with Leafpool, still dancing around the question that hung in the air. Her green eyes looked lonely on the three kittens but her stance was wary of her sister.

"Leafpool, they're wonderful." Squirrelflight purred as she leaned down to get a closer look at them. Hope flared in Leafpool's chest, perhaps this story would have a somewhat happy ending. Squirrelflight would take the kits as her own and nobody would ever know what happened between her and a Windclan cat.

"So you'll take them?" Leafpool asked eagerly, her pleading gaze focused on Squirrelflight's.

The silence between the two took over the normal relaxed and easygoing nature that always been there. Leafpool felt her ears fall as the answer she didn't want to hear already being said. Squirrelflight looked down at the ground, seeming to be ashamed, her paws shuffling across the cold ground beneath them.

"Leafpool, I can't," Squirrelflight said softly. "I can't lie to Brambleclaw after our fight and what if he finds out? Our relationship will never be the same again."

Leafpool felt her heart harden towards her sister and her tail lashed across the ground from it. Her anger strengthened the tension between the two of them to stiffen, forcing the bond they had together to near breaking point.

"But I'm your sister!" Leafpool said pointedly, trying to put as much authority in her voice as she could. "You have to do this for me, you and Brambleclaw can work it out later!"

Squirrelflight slanted her eyes, the green reflecting betrayal and hurt from what the other cat just said. "Leafpool, you betrayed the medicine cat code twice with what you did." She replied.

Leafpool felt, even more, anger take over her. First, her sister was refusing to take the kits and now she was telling her things she already knows! She didn't mean to break the code! She didn't mean to fall in love with Crowfeather! She didn't mean to have kits! Leafpool growled angrily, satisfaction going over her as Squirrelflight looked at her surprised.

"I didn't mean to break the code!" She defended but a plea audible in her voice.

"Yes, you did Leafpool!" Shouted back Squirrelflight, turning from gently refusing the kits to all-out yelling. Everything that wasn't fear was stripped from Leafpool as her sister's anger pose was all she could see. Green eyes flashed hard, ears pulled back and bushy tail lashing. This was the angriest that Leafpool had ever seen her sister and she never thought she would see her as angry as this.

"You knew everything you were doing! You knew meeting up with him was wrong! You knew that loving him was wrong! You knew RUNNING AWAY with him for STARCLAN'S SAKE was WRONG!" Yelled Squirrelflight, every negative feeling she felt ever since she was told about the kite was unleashed in this moment. "Everything you did you knew you were doing wrong but you did it anyway! Now you're asking me to betray my clan, mate and everything I stand for because you were to mouse-brain to even stop and think!"

"Squirrelflight please, listen! If you were in this situation-" Leafpool pleaded as she attempted to comfort her kits. They were crying now because of the combination of the cold and shouting was shaking them hard.

"If I was in the situation I would have stopped! I would have known there was no way I could spend time with a that-that cat!" Growled Squirrelflight as she lowered her voice. "I wouldn't have betrayed the cause I trained hard for and vowed to. I wouldn't have forsaken both my clan and name."

Leafpool was shocked. After all the moons of maturing, Squirrelflight still held the same flame she had as an apprentice and she just released a wildfire out here. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing worth speaking. Squirrelflight was right in every way but Leafpool refused to admit to it. This wasn't the truth. She really couldn't help loving Crowfeather. Squirrelflight didn't understand! The part of her that knew that she was lying to herself laid thick and heavy in her as she refused to meet her sister's glare.

"You did this all to yourself and I am not going to cover up your mistakes. I may never be able to bear kits of my own but I will not ruin the relationship I have with Brambleclaw." Squirrelflight finished sternly as she turned to leave the shelter.

"Squirrelflight they're your kin!" Cried Leafpool as she attempted one last plea. Her sister looked back and hope quickly bloomed. Squirrelflight's eyes lingered lonely on the kits and a smile crossed her muzzle.

"They may be so but I refuse to take them without admitting who their parents are," Squirrelflight replied. "Either tell the clan yourself or I'll do it for you. The kits don't deserve to live with fake parents. The truth comes out one way or another just make sure it doesn't end up in flames."

"But what can I do?" Cried Leafpool.

"Whatever you want, doesn't matter to me," Squirrelflight replied with her back turned as she padded out into the cold snow. "Good-bye Leafpool, I wish you and your kids well wherever you turn up."

Her sister's dark ginger form was highlighted by the whiteness of the snow. The crushing of the snow under her paws sent more waves of betrayal through Leafpool until it went silent and the sister she once knew disappeared. Tiredness overwhelmed the medicine cat as she laid her head back down on the ground. Her mind was too mumbled and sluggish to think as she closed her eyes. Wrapping herself more around her kits, she tried to cling to the happiness she had from them as it seemed it would be the last she ever would feel.

[C]-

Leafpool jolted awake, scrambling about as she tried to remember where she was. Mewing was heard from next to her and all the memories from the day before came rushing back. The kitting, the yelling, the splitting. Now she was alone. No sister and soon to be no clan. Two of the kits were half-asleep while the yellow tom was mewling loudly for milk.

"You have the voice of a lion little one.' She purred as she licked his head. "Lionkit then for you." A black she-cat squirmed in her pelt identically to Crowfeather. "Perhaps Crown It for you dear one." Finally, a little grey one was almost to still to be alive. The sight of his breathing was all that convinced her the little kit was alive. No name came to her for the little tom but she immediately felt close to him. The runt of her litter will never be far from her heart.

Now that two of her kits were named and the other one on the way, Leafpool could think about what to do. She could live off as a rogue, her and her kits living together in the wild. Or she could pass the kits off as rouge kits have another queen take care of them. The feeling of not being able to be close to her kits immediately didn't become an option. Either they were all together or all apart. Out of all the ideas, being a rouge seemed like the best option. They would stay together, but first, Leafpool had to see Crowfeather.

"I'll wait until you three are able to make the journey." Leafpool purred. Her stomach growled hungrily and Leafpool sighed. Another side effect that Leafpool didn't even consider with her sister leaving. Hopefully, she could remember enough of how to do it. Squirrelflight sure has talked her ear off about it when they were apprentices. Her heart warmed as she thought fondly of the past, the life she had without Crowfeather. When they would play and talk together. When Squirrelflight was the rebellious one.

Sticking her nose out of the shelter, Leafpool took a deep sniff around her, trying to smell for fox or any other predators. Smelling none and the only prints on the ground being cats, Leafpool mustered the strength to go out and attempt to hunt in the cold.

After a long time of stumbling and cursing, Leafpool returned with a sway mouse in her jaws. Her kits mewled for milk as she walked in which made her heart fill with joy. At least these three wanted her. Swallowing the mouse in only a few bites, Leafpool settled down next to them, lightly whispering to them stories and tales about the clans. She may leave them forever but her kits would remember every part.

This continued for a few days that might have been lonely if Leafpool didn't have her kits. They had opened there eyes and she had named her last one, Jaykit for his bright blue eyes like a jay's wing. The three kits scrambled and play fought with each other in the den while Leafpool blocked the entrance to keep them inside. They were much too young to be going out in the cold. She had to hunt now when they were asleep and she soon learned decent enough techniques to keep herself alive for another day.

It had been a normal day when she heard other cat voices for the first time. Lionkit was the first to notice them and mewed quickly to Leafpool about it. The little tom didn't seem scared and in face asked her permission to go scare them off. Leafpool ran to the entrance to the shelter and poked her head out, shushing her kits to try and hear the voices better.

"You sure this is the way?" Asked a low but kind voice Leafpool knew too well. Firestar, her father, and leader of Thunderclan. What he would do if he found Leafpool and her half-clan kits hiding out. How would he react if he found out about it? Would he banish her or let her stay. Excitement and fear swirled around together her head as her eyes soon locked on two dark ginger pelts and a paler yellow one. Sandstorm and Squirrelflight had come to. A rush of anger and hate went through her body as Leafpool resisted a hiss at her sister. The traitor! Now leading her family right to her! The logical part of Leafpool isn't working anymore, choosing not to remember how the clan still needed a medicine cat if she left.

"Leafpool!" Cried Sandstorm as she rushed to her kit excitedly. Worry fell off the queen's shoulders as she reunited with her lost kit. Leafpool was at a loss when she felt her mother press her muzzle against hers and Firestar and Squirrelflight came only a few brief seconds later.

"I was so worried about you and then Squirrelflight told us where you were and-" Sandstorm fretted before she heard the soft mew below her.

"Who are these cats mom?" Asked Crowfoot. Leafpool looked at her, locking eyes with the little black kit who was huddled by her brothers. Lionkit was curious and his eyes flared determinedly while Jaykit looked blankly at the three cats, not seeming to take them in.

"Are those, your kits Leafpool?" Asked Firestar surprise clear in his voice and eyes. Leafpool ducked her head in shame, curling her tail around her paws.

"Yes," Leafpool replied, ears flattening on her face either from guilt or anger.

Firestar was just flabbergasted as Sandstorm looked at her daughter in equal surprise. Out of all the kits to break the code who would've thought that it would be timid Leafpool?

"Who's their father?" Asked Firestar, seeming to be the only one of the family who was able to say more than one word.

"Crowfeather," Leafpool replied, her heart filling with love when she thought her mate.

"A Windclan cat?" Cried Sandstrom in surprise, her eyes seeming to pop out of her head. It hurt when Leafpool heard her mother say those words, more than Squirrelflight. All her life, Leafpool had looked up to Sandstorm, a proud and strong she-cat that could control anyone with a single glare. Now, the disappointment and self-doubt radiating off of her made Leafpool feel even worse than when Squirrelflight walked out on her. Luckily, Leafpool wasn't the only one who was getting chewed out today as Sandstorm turned to her other daughter with a glare in her eyes.

"And you knew about this and didn't tell us?" Sandstrom attempted to growl the words but they came out more as a plea than a threat. Squirrelflight looked up from the kits who were taking their first steps outside and at her mother.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place! Their not my kits and not my broken code." Repealed Squirrelflight quickly, shutting down any questions any other cats would have about how she felt on the matter. Sandstorm just stared at the two of them with her mouth open while Firestar seems wary of the kits, staring at them with wide eyes as they mewed their own confinement.

"What broken code mom?" Asked Jaykit which caused everyone to look at them. Leafpool felt suddenly protective of him, too young and innocent to know he was currently in a string of affairs while only a few days old.

"Leafpool, this is unacceptable," Firestar said pointedly. "Having kits as a medicine cat broke an important code and I can't overlook that just because you're my daughter."

"I know Firestar and I accept all punishment," Leafpool replied, ready to tell them her plan after it took up her entire waking hours for the past days. "I will leave with my kits as a rogue, you'll never see me again."

Sandstorm immediately looked worried for her while Squirrelflight looked away. Only Firestar kept his early pose and eyes as he looked at Leafpool. He shook his head sadly as the kits came closer to the cats and father from Leafpool.

"I'm sorry but you can't take the kits with you," Firestar said sadly.

"But why?" Asked Leafpool frantically, pulling her kits about to her with her tail and paws. This was not what she was expecting at all and it wasn't fair! They were her kits and nobody in Thunderclan would be able to care for them the way she would be able too!

"I can't say much except for that it's Starclan's will," Firestar said, his eyes finally dropping from his daughter's gaze. "It hurts me to say this Leafpool, it does, but you made your choice when you took a mate and that is not something I can overlook."

"But what does Starclan want with them? Leafpool pleaded, not glad at all that Starclan was now standing in the way of her and her kits. Was this the punishment for having kits and breaking the medicine cat code? It didn't seem fair at all! Firestar's back straightened and his eyes became lost of all emotions as he went into his leader pose.

"That is none of your concern seeing you are no longer a clan cat," Firestar replied sternly. "Now, you will be stripped of your medicine cat name and position and are forbidden for stepping paw on Thunderclan land. You kits will be raised in both Thunderclan and Windclan, only one in the ladder." Leafpool opened her mouth to argue but a life of Firestar's tail cut her off. "They are young enough to not remember each other or you so don't worry about them missing anyone. They will be raised as clan cats and we will prepare them for what Starclan needs of them." Firestar's eyes broke the shell they were in as sadness and longing were what was hiding behind it. "You have been an excellent medicine cat Leafpool and an even better daughter, I hope Starclan finds it in them to forgive what you have done and let you join their ranks after you pass on." He pressed his muzzle to her own one last time before leaning down and taking the scuff of Jaykit in his mouth.

Sandstorm reached forward and did the same, licking her check as well. "No matter what you did, you will always be my daughter. I couldn't be more proud of what you have done for the clan." She pulled away and looked longingly at Leafpool the way only a mother could before taking the scuff of Crowkit and following Firestar off.

Squirrelflight was the last one and all the hate and hurt and sadness that Leafpool was feeling she used to lash at her sister. It was bad enough she lost her clan, now she lost her kits and her family all because Squirrelflight refused to take the kits! A growl roared in the back of Leafpool's throat as she pulled Lionkit closer to her belly. He squirmed and cried for his littermates and they cried back. A light snow began to fall, much softer than the storm when the kits were born.

"You just had to bring them here, didn't you?" She growled, her voice dripping with nothing but hate for her sister. Squirrelflight flinched with still held strong her eyes not wavering from Leafpool's.

"They're my kin, they deserve to know," Squirrelflight responded as she leaned down to take Lionkit from Leafpool. She hissed and brought him even closer to her belly. How cruel of her to use her own reasoning to have Squirrelflight stay was now the one making Leafpool leave.

"I deserve one kit!" She growled. "Just him!"

"Firestar said all of them," Squirrelflight growled and she fainted at Leafpool. The ex-medicine cat lifted a paw to defend her self but Squirrelflight ducked her clumpy blow and grabbed Lionkit and ran off after their parents. Not a goodbye, not a good luck, just a horrible feeling in Leafpool's chest as her family walked away from her for the last time. A pitiful yowl came out of Leafpool mouths as she cried to Starclan for all that happened. She howled to the sky as loud as she could in case her kits would come back, her life would come back. Leafpool stayed there for hours, trying to catch the last whiffs of her kits as she curled inside the shelter, desperately clinging to any moment from the past two days and before that when everything felt right in the world.


	8. Just One Choice

"Sandhawk." Hawkdive's voice awoke the pale yellow tom from his peaceful sleep. The cool shade of the warriors den gave Sandhawk a good idea on what the weather was outside, most likely the worst heat green-leaf could give. Sandhawk flickered open his green eyes, scanning the den to see only himself and the other members of the dawn patrol occupying it. His gaze turned to the strong figure of a she-cat, her brown pelt a darker shade in the shadows. Her yellow stare held true as it was focused on Sandhawk. "We're on hunting patrol and I wish to speak with you."

Sandhawk gave a flick of his tail to let her know he understood and began to relish the last moments of the slight chill in den. As he got up to groom his fur he felt his mind wander about to a time when Hawkdive saying that she needed to talk to him scared the fur off of him. His jumpy apprentice days had been worked out of him due to the hard training of Hawkdive. Sandhawk deeply stretch one last time before exiting the den, making sure to not awake the others inside.

Just as he expected, a wave of hot wind rustled his whiskers. In a matter of seconds, his fur felt too overheated for comfortability. He twitched his ear irritable but despite his first thoughts of the unnatural heat, Sandhawk was grateful for the distraction it created which made it fox-lengths easier to walk past Petalfall without so much of an ear flick. Petalfall was Sandhawk's biological mother who raised him until he took his first taste of fresh kill. After the first taste of mouse touched his tongue, she was out of the nursery faster than a rabbit in a fox's den. The action had left Sandhawk feeling neglected and as if he was always standing on a fine line with the simplest action meaning his exile from Thunderclan.

Instead of paying a single ounce of attention to her, Sandhawk nodded at a few of the other warriors sharing tongues in the shade. Hawkdive was waiting for him underneath the Great Rock, speaking idly with Greyleaf. The yellow tom quicken his pace as he knew as well as anyone how his ex-mentor felt about the light grey warrior. Just passing into the atmosphere around the two made the air feel tense and paper thin, resembling their relationship quite well. The second Hawkdive caught sight Sandhawk's fimaulr pelt, she swiftly dropped the conversation in favor of walking over to him.

"Good, you decided to get up." She teased. It was the kind of tease that only a mentor and an apprentice could have together. The light-hearted way she griped on him still gave Sandhawk the feeling of belonging that he missed out on during his kithood. A soft smile went across his muzzle at it, readying a comeback.

"You have taught me much Hawkdive but waking up early was not one of them." He repiled slyly. "If I remember correctly, all your training sessions began after sun-high."

Hawkdive's laugh didn't leave her brown and white stained muzzle but the sound of it was able to leave her lips. Greyleaf laughed as well before Hawkdive dismissed both of the toms with a flick of her tail and began to walk off to the camp exit. She sure is ready to hunt. Thought Sandhawk stupidly. In the back of his mind he knew what she wanted to do, find some way to prove that the new era of peace and understanding among the clans was the wrong way of thinking. It wasn't the fact that Hawkdive had the instinct full urge to run into battle but instead a heavy disliked letting other clans hunt on their territory during weaker times and the like. Although Sandhawk could agree that letting Riverclan use a patch of land to hunt on after their river flooded was a good idea, he could also feel that Snowstar was showing off how great Thunderclan was. The constant idea of full-bellies and unlimited kindness that Snowstar preached made the other clans become a little too comfortable with Thunderclan, the other leaders commonly asking for hunting rights. A few other warriors disagreed with it but none to the extent of Hawkdive who tripled-checked every border marker and supervised the other clan cats a little to closely when they came to hunt, making sure they only took their too generous share. Sandhawk had been brought along on these "warriors duties" as she liked to call them and began to notice the same things she was constantly meowing about.

The thoughts of clan politics was soon put on the side when Greyleaf began to create small talk as they entered the cooler shade of the trees. The heat of the wind rustled the leaves above, the only sound in a close to dead forest. Hardly any birds sang after sun-rise ended and prey didn't rustle the undergrowth like it used to when the temperature had been less extreme. And of course it doesn't help with the rest of the clans taking prey as well. Thought Sandhawk sourly as a used to be hot spot for mice fell empty.

"I have to say, it's a joy to see you two still as close as when Sandhawk was an apprentice." Greyleaf commented after his topic of last night's gathering ended in an upset Hawkdive who was on the verge of yowling her option. "I wish Emberstep and I were still close, he was such good company." Sandhawk grinned at both his relationship with Hawkdive and the mention of Emberstep. Nothing but pide could fill him at how Hawkdive had stuck around after he had gotten his warriors name. Most mentors would still remain companions with their past apprentices but Hawkdive and Sandhawk still talked and occasionally shared tongues with each other, remaining as close as they were in training.

"Emberstep and Dewshade just had a litter of kits, perhaps that's what's taking up more

of his time these days." Sandhawk suggested. Greyleaf nodded with him, eyes brightening as more pointless small talk began, giving them all something to think about besides dwindling prey amounts.

"Ah yes, I haven't found time to properly met them yet." Greyleaf began before Hawkdive marched away from where she was and began to order the two of them around.

"Greyleaf, Smokeclaw told me that nobody has hunted over by the Great Sycomore and

luckily no fish-pelts have gone over there either," Hawkdive said the Thunderclan deputy's name with as much disgust as fish-pelts. Sandhawk couldn't help but roll his eyes at the kit-like hatred Hawkdive possessed. "Sandhawk, come with me to Tallpines, maybe some squirrels are sheltering in the shade there."

Sandhawk nodded to Greyleaf before following his ex-mentor to the pines, slipping in between the loose undergrowth in hopes of catching some of the morning dew to cool his pelt. He figured this would be a relatively slow day seeing the sun had barely inched across the sky during the time he had been awake. That is, until the second they reached the quiet of the pines and Hawkdive turned on her paws, excitement sparkling in her eyes. The yellow cat was a bit surprised by the other warriors sudden excitement, seeing she had just gone on a rage about Windclan sticking their paws on Thunderclan land.

"Sandhawk, today's the day!" She excitedly said. Her voice, through masked with her

usual mono-tone had an underlining of excitement Sandhawk hardly heard. He pricked his ears in confusement, today hardly seem special. He racked his mind for possible solutions but all of them came up dry, nothing important was going on today as far as he knew. When he didn't answer right away Hawkdive didn't seem mad, instead of enjoying his moment in suspense.  
"Today's the day we finish off Smokeclaw." She said certainly. Sandhawk was so shocked at the exclamation that he took a step back as if he was buffered by a heavy wind. Kill the deputy? What for? Smokeclaw was a loyal cat who did no harm to anyone. Besides putting him on one to many dawn patrols and a few arguments about prey, Sandhawk had nothing against the senior warrior. Everything about the sentence, down to the wording itself, settled wrong with him.

"Excuse me, we?" Sandhawk asked. "I have no reason to expect that Smokeclaw has done a single thing unloyal to the clan, why would you want to kill him?"

Hawkdive sighed, taking the look she commonly did when he didn't understand something as an apprentice. That also sat wrong with Sandhawk and he felt the fur prickle on the back of his neck.

"Smokeclaw has done plenty of things to be unloyal." Hawkdive spat out the words like she always did when she talked about something she was passionate about. "First, he follows Snowstar's every decision. Don't you remember when he made you give that Windclan patrol the rabbit you caught on our territory?"

Sandhawk grumbled in agreement as the memory resurfaced in his mind. It may have crossed into their territory from Windclan but he still spent a good chase on it only to give it up. The Windclan cat's taunt gaze, as they took the rabbit from in front of Sandhawk's paws, caused the yellow tom to let the distaste of giving away fresh prey to go through him again. Hawkdive's chin raised higher in the air as she saw her past apprentice's agreement.

"They're making us weak Sandhawk, we need to stop it before we become kittypets for the other clans." She said. Hawkdive's voice changed from a certifiable tone to a spitting hiss as she went down the sentence. Sandhawk could practically feel being hit by the words as they left her mouth.

"And what happens after...after Smokeclaw dies?" Asked Sandhawk, still not swayed enough to say 'we' yet. "Who will take his place, you?" Hawkdive rolled her eyes at Sandhawk's remark, whiskers twitching irrationally. Sandhawk knew she expected this talk to go smoother then it was and she was getting anxious to move it along.

"It won't matter if I become deputy, all that matters is the clan isn't bowing down to outside forces," Hawkdive said quickly, dismissing the thought of deputy quickly. "Plenty of cats in Thunderclan can strengthen us but Smokeclaw isn't one of them. You want to make sure Thunderclan is strong and well protected, right?"

What an open-ended question that was. If Sandhawk told her he refused to kill his clan mate, then he would of been a traitor to the clan in her eyes. If he responded with yes, he breaks the warrior code by cutting short the life of a potential leadership. For all he knew, Smokeclaw was biding his time for Snowstar to lose his last life and then would return with what was once the golden age of Thunderclan. But, Smokeclaw could make Thunderclan weaker and thus lead them into a dark age of fighting for their own land. Of course he wanted Thunderclan to be the strongest and proudest clan it could be but killing off clanmates seemed unjust….but then again Smokeclaw's methods of letting other clans walk into their territory also seemed unjust.

All the buts and what ifs of the situation proved to Sandhawk that he truly didn't know what was going on in Thunderclan. He should understand his deputy and leader's vision for the good of the clan but the complicated matter of affairs made him feel as if he barely knew more than a kit. Hawkdive saw the confusement of her apprtience and swiftly used it to break his defenses.

"It's only one cat Sandhawk." She said easily, her voice dropping to terrifyingly soft levels. "How many cats would perish if we are forced to go to war against the other clans?" That point was a good one but it still broke the Warrior Code...then again, wasn't Smokeclaw breaking the Warrior Code by allowing other clans to hunt on their territory? Sandhawk didn't say anything as he turned his head away from the ground to look at his mentor. Something in his expression must have given her the idea that he was now on her side for her back straightened more than it already was a smug smirk spread across her muzzle.

"We'll share prey with Smokeclaw tonight only it'll be the last time he ever does." Hawkdive sounded cheerful as she explained the murder plot. It sent, even more, chills down Sandhawk's spine as he thought about how close he was with this cat. "You'll place deathberries into his prey and we'll be done with him once and for all."

Sandhawk felt himself nod which Hawkdive quickly returned with one back. She got to her paws, standing as tall as a tree. "Make sure you get a squirrel, I've never seen Smokeclaw give one of those up, not even to the elders."

More proof against Smokeclaw as Sandhawk numbly got to his paws. Hawkdive had planned this all from the moment they stepped paw out of camp, from the moment she woke him in the warrior's den. The heat now seemed like the last of his worries though he desperately wished it wouldn't be. Pine needles poked his pads as he walked through Tallpines but he could hardly think about it.

The idea of killing his deputy sickened Sandhawk but the actions that same deputy took did as well. Neither side had a fair or just argument, rooted more in a gut feeling then proof. Feelings had caused to much trouble for Sandhawk in the past and he had a distaste for relying on them in a time of crisis. The lives of too many cats then he cared for weighed heavily on his shoulders. He felt his belly fur brush the ground from the sagging weight of it despite him, not in a low crouch. In the end, it came down to who he felt deserved to live happily more, Smokeclaw or himself. No doubt in his mind that Hawkdive would refuse to respect him if he failed in this task. The thought of his mentor abandoning him just like his mother did moons ago gave him just a taste of what the unavoidable sadness would feel like. The emotional pain he felt from his mother leaving him still resonated hidden within him, covered by the comfort of knowing that Hawkdive wanted him.

Smokeclaw didn't give Sandhawk anything at all in his life. Besides a few head nods when they passed each other in camp and small talk on patrols, his relationship had been neutral with the tom for some time now. Could Sandhawk live without him? They would surely bring in more prey and have better borders, that could help the kits in the future...but what about Smokeclaw's kits? Sandhawk quickly recalled a memory of one of them playfully tugging on Smokeclaw's ear when he returned from patrol. Could he really let kits grow up without their father very much to how he did? But, they still had their mother and littermates while Sandhawk only had Hawkdive.

Every decision that Sandhawk settled on was swept away by either selfishness or selflessness, no inbetween. He felt terrible for thinking for himself but was able to justify it as well. The crossroads that laid before him made him want to turn tail and run down the way he came, it was safe there. There was no safe way here through, someone would have to pay for the injustice Hawkdive declared and it was up to Sandhawk to choose its victim. Sandhawk stumbled along the hunting trip, his head too full of thoughts to fully focus. Unluckily, he caught a squirrel, sunbathing in a small patch of sun. Looking down at its limp body he couldn't help but to feel bad for it. Death was supposed to be a relief, freedom from all the world's troubles but this squirrel's fate had just begun. Nearby, the dull chirping of starlings alerted Sandhawk. Starlings were Hawkdive's favorite, a rarity among Thunderclan. Sandhawk let himself smile as he thought about how Hawkdive had been overwhelmingly pleased that his first piece of prey was a starling and the pride that came when she was the one to take it off the fresh-kill pile.

For nostalgic sake, he went to catch one and began to drag his findings back to where Hawkdive had spoken to him before. Where she had been now laid three deathberries, harmlessly laying on the grass. Their red skin glowed ominously as if lit from within with Hawkdive's intentions. How easy it would be to step on them or pass them by. Something needed to be done with them and soon before Hawkdive would kill Smokeclaw herself. That possibility was what set in stone Sandhawk's future actions. Sandhawk laid down the prey, finally coming to a decision.

When he entered the camp, he had been grieving the entire way there. Not just for the cats who live would soon be cut but for himself. The old cat he once was was dissolving with each paw step into the wind as he walked closer and closer to his demise. Memories of the past drifted through his head, tightly knit to not allow any doubt in.

His first time out as an apprentice and Hawkdive almost had him fall through the ice over the river came as he walked through the camp entrance. The feeling of pride when he passed his warrior assessment, fulling up the fresh-kill pile and Smokeclaw's congratulations followed as he walked through the clearing. Hawkdive hissing furiously at Petalfall when she tried to approach her newly made warrior son after moons acting if he was nothing hurt him as he caught the eye of his past mentor. Smokeclaw confronting him about leading his first patrol came as he looked over to see who was sitting next to Hawkdive. His warrior ceremony when Hawkdive yowled out as loud as possible "now that's a name!" when he was named after her per his request.

"Sandhawk!" Hawkdive said easily, beckoning him over with her tail. She turned to Smokeclaw, fakely grinning at him. "See I told you he would bring a squirrel."

"I have to remember to trust him more, after all, he is your apprentice." Smokeclaw joked after nodding his thanks to Sandhawk. He was far too nervous about what was going to happen next to eat, watching both cats settle down.

"He's not so much of a waste of space, he even found be a starling," Hawkdive responded, winking at Sandhawk knowingly. The yellow tom forced a laugh before turning to Smokeclaw who took a big bite of the prey.

"I would like to report I didn't scent any Riverclan by Tallpines, they may have been able to hunt on their territory," Sandhawk said as easily as he could, the words catching in his throat. Hawkdive dug deep into her starling to avoid saying something as Smokeclaw drew away from his own. He began to speak but after a few minutes of discussing it, Smokeclaw stopped. His eyes became puzzled as he forced on something that Sandhawk couldn't see from where his eyes were facing. Sandhawk knew what he was doing and it took everything he could muster to say what he was about to.

"What...is….what's...wrong?" He stuttered, something he hadn't done since he was a young kit. Smokeclaw's brow furrowed before speaking himself and Sandhawk prepared himself for the response.

"You feeling alright Hawkdive?" Smokeclaw asked the warrior whom Sandhawk was turned away from. Sandhawk knew and feared this would happen as he slowly turned around to look at his mentor.

Her yellow eyes looked close to popping out of her head while her claws were unsheltered deep into the ground, so much so it looked painful. Her mouth was open in an unspoken yowl as her throat began to close up, cutting off her source of oxygen. Hawkdive's dilated pupils focused on Sandhawk and he saw everything she felt just then. The crippling pain, the bitter betrayal, the hurt of Sandhawk traitorous action. A clawed paw of hers reached out in an attempt to leave a wound on Sandhawk as millions of emotional ones, both old and new, opened. The sight of his mentor reaching out in pure anger and betrayal while her heart beat it's last had Sandhawk back where he first began only this time the roles were switched. He was the betrayer this time and he had done it to the one cat he respected the most.

Hawkdive fell limp on the ground, her yellow eyes now glazed over. Smokeclaw's yowls for help and the other cats worry and sadness flooded slightly around Sandhawk. He turned away from the brown tabby knowing no matter how much it hurt him, he had made the right choice. For the good of the clan as they would have their deputy still alive and powerful, for the good of Hawkdive as she would be able to go to Starclan seeing she did no wrong, and for the good of Smokeclaw for he would be able to watch his kits grow up on Earth. But not for the good of Sandhawk who laid crippled in the clearing of Thunderclan camp, begging forgiveness for a deed he didn't want to commit.


End file.
